Street Fighter III: Aftermath
by Xardion
Summary: Takes place at the end of Third Strike and the defeat of Gill. Final Chapter is here
1. The warriors battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter.

"The mark of my dignity shall scar thy DNA."

With those words, the battle began. Each fighter traded blows and hits, but neither was ready to give up yet. On the one side was a Japanese man, wearing a traditional white gi and a red headband. His eyes were full of determination and the experience of previous fights. But he had never faced anyone like his opponent. His opponent was a striking blond haired fighter. But it wasn't his looks that made him stand out, it was his body. Half of his body was fiery red and the other half was icy blue. Each half of his body represented his power over fire and ice. His very energy made him radiate and glow.

"Thou have provided much amusement, but now it must cease."

Raising his hand in the air, the dual-colored being summoned his energy and his super art was unleashed in the form of a rain of fire and ice. The other fighter avoided most of it as best as possible, but some of it hit him causing him to burn in some places and freeze in others. Shaking it off as best as possible, the fighter suddenly lept throught the air, his leg spinning in a whirlwind-like fashion and hitting the being square on. The being backed off, slightly stunned and completely open to the fighter's next attack...

"Shoryuken!!!!!"

The rising fist hit him into the air and caused him to fall back. The red/blue fighter slowly got up, but as he did, he felt the energy of his opponent. He turned and saw the warriors hands were cupped to his sides and winds whirling around him at his command. The energy in his hands was tremendous that the being could only watch in amazement.

"Shinkuu...Hadoken!!!!!!!"

A massive sphere of energy was hurled out and the blond being could barely get up a defense as the energy hit him with a terrific force. The being was knocked out completely and he didn't move. The other fighter dropped to the ground, tired from his use of energy. But as he started to get up, he felt a surge of energy come from his fallen opponent. The being's body suddenly hovered into the air and streams of energy filled him. The warrior watched in horror as he realized that his opponent was rejuvenating. Wasting no time, the warrior rushed at the being and hit him down. The being stopped healing and stood, facing the warrior with a smile.

"Thou art truly a worthy opponent. None hath ever done what you have done. Why not join me and lead the worthy ones into paradise."

The warrior did not respond.

"As you wish. If that is thou desire, I have no choice, but to deliver your soul and destroy your body."

Suddenly, even more energy filled the beings body and he levitated again. In a glimmer of light, six angelic wings of pure energy emerged from his back. They spread open in a magnificent glow.

"Let me be your savior."

In an instant, flashed of energy emitted out of the beings body, creating powerful rainbow-like shockwaves. The energy hit the warrior repeatedly and caused him to be hammered into the ground. After thirty seconds of this, the shockwaves stopped and the wing folded away. The warrior lie still on the ground as the being approached him. Suddenly, slowly, the warrior began to rise up to his feet and the being could only watch in surprise as the warrior resumes his stance.

"What kind of creature are you?"

With a loud cry, the warrior rushed at the being and the being did the same. The being red arm flamed out and swooped in for a clothesline. But at the last minute the warrior ducked and the fiery arm past harmlessly over his head. Gathering the last ounce of strength he had, the warrior rose up, his fist glowing with incredible energy.

Ha! Shin! Shoryuken!!!!!!!!!!!

The warrior connected four hits, each blow releasing a burst of raw energy. The being flew through the air and hit the ground with a sickening crash. The warrior landed back on his feet, but found himself unable to stand as a result of using so much energy. He knelt down and then fell. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. He could faintly see a group of figure coming toward him and he could barely hear the voice of his best friend before blacking out.

"Ryu. Ryu, are you okay. Ryu."


	2. Visitors

Disclaimer- I do not own Street Fighter

Chapter 2

_"Again."___

_"Huff, huff.__ Ha...do...ken!!!!!"_

_"You're not focused enough. You have to relax. You're too rigid. Let the energy around you fill you. Do not try to do the Hadoken. Do it."_

_"Ha...Ha...Hadoken!!!!"___

_"Hmm.__ That will be enough for now. You better take a rest and we'll try again in an hour."_

_"Hai Sensei."_

_"Ryu...Ryu..."_

__

Ryu awoke to find himself in a hospital bed, his body bandaged and his wounds dressed. He began to wonder how he got there when he remembered...

_His battle with Gill...The Shin-Shoryuken...Ken.___

_Oh, that explains it. Ken must have brought him there._

Ryu started to move in an attempt to get out of bed, but pain began to rack his body. 

Apparently, he hasn't full recovered yet. Seeing no way out, he lay back in bed. At that moment he heard the sounds of people outside the door. The door open and a several people walked in.

"Well, look who decided to finally wake up."

"Nice to see you too, Ken."

The two tapped fist, despite the shiver of pain Ryu felt. He looked around at the others. 

Holding on to Ken's back was his son, Mel. The little boy was busy bouncing around on Ken's back, much to his dismay. He saw Sean, Ken's student, with an eye patch over one of his eyes. Ken noticed the look on Ryu's face and laughed a bit.

"Oh, he was beaten before he reached the semifinals."

Sean spoke up. "Master! He just got lucky, that's all."

Ryu smiled, "I'm sure you'll do better next time."

Sean raised his fist, "You better believe it!"

The doctor then came in, "You really should keep it down in here."

Sean covered his mouth, "Sorry."

Ken then looked back at Ryu, "Oh, you probably know already, but you won the tournament. But knowing you, you'll probably just shrug and say your line 'The fight was all.' Am I right?"

Ryu shrugged, "You know me too well."

Ken's face suddenly turned serious, "But after the fight, I felt him."

Ryu's face changed as well, "I know. He was watching the entire fight."

_Him...Gouki...Akuma...the Dark Shotokan master of the fist.___

"After I felt him, he disappeared. So did Gill."

"Gill...disappeared?"

"Yeah, he just faded away."

A nurse came in and whispered something to the doctor to which in turn he told Ken, "Mr. Masters, your friend has just arrived."

Ken's face brightened again, "Alright. Thanks, doc."

Ryu spoke up, "Your friend?"

Ken turned to him and smiled, "Actually, your friend."

Ryu was now puzzled and Ken burst out laughing, "Hahaha. Ryu, you may be the strongest warrior around, but you sure are a little slow when it comes to things. Well if you don't know who it is, then you'll have to wait to find out."

Everyone then walked out, leaving a confused Ryu behind. Who could it be? The door then reopened and Ryu had his answer. _Ken was right_, he thought, _he was slow. He should have known about this._ Standing there, with one hand holding on to a little girl, was a tall, beautiful Chinese woman. Her face was as lovely as Ryu remembered it.

Chun Li.


	3. Double Company

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter.

Chapter 3

_"Hello, Ryu."_

_"I'm sorry, have we met before?"_

_"No, not formally anyway.__ I watched your battle against Sagat at the World Warrior tournament."_

_"………"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Chun-Li."_

_"Can I help you with something, Ms Li?"_

_"I wish a match with you."_

_"A match?"___

_"Yes, to test my skills. I am searching for a powerful, evil man and I need to know if I'm strong enough to defeat him."_

_"Alright.__ I'll fight you. But before I do, tell me. Who is this man?"_

_"He goes by the name M. Bison."_

____

"Chun-Li."

"Hello, Ryu."

For a moment, the two stay uncomfortably quiet, emotions obviously mixed between both of them. Then the little girl began to tug on Chun-Li's hand.

"Oh, sorry. Ryu, this is Mikoto."

"Hello, Mikoto."

The little girl hid behind Chun-Li's leg and held onto it.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you."

"Oh, is this the girl you were searching for?"

Chun Li held her hand again, "Yes. I found her during the tournament. Some man by the name of Urien had her."

"Oh?"

"He had several prisoners, although I don't know why. According to sources, he was Gill's brother and he had planned to take over by defeating Gill. My guess is that the captives were for slave labor."  
  


"That's terrible. To think a person would subject a child to that. But you were able to stop him."

Chun-Li sat down on the chair beside him with Mikoto sitting on her lap. "Of course. I'm not the strongest woman in the world for nothing." she half laughed.

Ryu smiled as well, but not before they were interrupted, "The strongest woman for now."

Standing at the door was a young woman. They almost didn't recognize her until they saw a familiar white headband around her brow.

"Sakura!"

The once-young schoolgirl had grown up into a pretty young woman.

"Hey Ryu. Long time, no see."

"What brings you here, Sakura?"

Sakura shrugged, "I heard you were in the neighborhood and stopped by to visit. I heard about your victory over…" Sakura then looked down at Mikoto. "Who's the little girl?"

Chun-Li smiled, "This is Mikoto. Mikoto, this is Sakura."

Mikoto looked up at Sakura. "Wow, she's so cute." Sakura giggled, reminding Ryu of the schoolgirl he'd known before. Mikoto smiled a little. Then Sakura asked, "Is she yours, Ryu?"

Ryu nearly jumped out of the bed in shock and then doubled back in pain. Chun-Li burst out in laughter while Mikoto and Sakura looked at him with blank expressions. When she managed to calm down, Chun-Li explained to them.

"No, she's mine. I was looking for her while I was in the tournament."

Ryu managed to relax again; although he caught a few amused glances form Chun-Li. The door opened again and the doctor came in, "Okay, visiting hours are over. If you want, you can come back tomorrow. I can have Ryu discharged then."

Ryu sighed, "That's good to know."

Ken then walked into the room, "Come on guys. Let the muscle man get his rest."

Chun-Li, Mikoto, and Sakura left the room, but not before Chun-Li glanced at Ryu briefly before leaving. Ken saw this and smirked, "Way to go, Ryu."

A pillow to his face was Ryu's response.


	4. Plans

_"So you're heading back home."_

_"Yeah, it's time that I returned. Someone is waiting for me."_

_"Oh, your parents."___

_"No, a girl."___

_"A girl?"___

_"Yep.__ A very special girl. We've been dating for a long time after the tournament and before I left, she said she'd wait for me."_

_"Well it's nice to know someone is there waiting for you, I guess."_

_Don't worry. Someone's got to be out there for you, Ryu."_

_"I doubt it. What's her name?"_

_"Eliza."_

_____

The next day Ryu was released from the hospital. Ken picked him up and invited him to his house he had in the area. 'House' as in an incredibly big mansion, not like the on he has in the U.S., but big nevertheless. Ryu spend most of the day in meditation when Ken knocked on his door.

"Come in."

"Hey buddy. Feeling better I see."

"Yeah. "

"Listen, I need a favor. Eliza is going shopping and I want you to go with her."

Ryu gave a worried face. The last time this had happened, he wound up carrying several boxes of clothed. Ryu may be strong, but that much weight strained his limits. And it didn't help that Ken managed to disappear in mid-shop.

"Oh, no. I am not going to be fooled again by you."

"Neither is she. That's why I have to go. I figured with the two of us their, the load won't be as heavy."

Ryu considered it for awhile. "Hmm. Well, it seems reasonable. Very well. But if disappear again like last time, you will regret it."

Ken laughed, "Come on. Do you think I'd do something like that again?"

"Yes."

_____

The two made their way downstairs and into the living room. Sean and Mel were playing video games and it looked like Sean was losing.

"Grrrr. Rahhh. No!"

Mel jumped around, "I won again!"

Sean let his head down, "You cheated. This controller is broken or something."

Mel laughed, "You're just a sore loser."

Sean glared, "Oh, yeah. One more round then. And this time, I'm going to win!"

Ken smiled at the two youngsters before opening the door to get the car. Outside, Chun-Li was about to ring the bell.

"Oh. Hello Ken. Is Ryu here?"

"Yeah. He's here. Come in."

Chun-Li walked in, with Mikoto by her side. Chun-Li looked around and saw Ryu watching Sean and Mel playing the video game. Sean yelled in frustration and Mel jumped around in victory again. Ryu turned around to see Chun-Li.

"Hello, Chun-Li."

"Hello, Ryu. Feeling better?"

"Much. It won't be long before I can fight again."

Chun-Li smiled, "You never change, Ryu."

It was at that time Eliza came down the stairs, "All right. You two guy's ready? Oh, hey. Hello Chun-Li."  
  


"Hi Eliza. You look well. Oh, I'm sorry. Were you all going out?"

Eliza smiled, "Yep, the boys and I were about go to the mall. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know. I don't want to impose or anything. And I have to watch Mikoto here."

"WHAT!!!"

The group turned to see Mikoto with Sean and Mel. Mikoto was playing the game and it looks like she beat Mel. Mel was yelling 'no fair' while Sean was laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! The girl not only beat you, but she got a perfect. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

"No fair. I want a rematch."

"Okay. But I'm still going to beat you."

Eliza smiled, "It looks like it's settled then. Mikoto can stay here with them and you can come with us."

"Well, okay. Sure. But I don't have enough to buy too many clothes with."

"Nonsense. I pay for them, no problem."

"Okay."

In the background, Ken and Ryu sighed. They knew Chun-Li was just as avid a shopper as Eliza, so they can look forward to carrying twice as many packages.

"Don't even think about it, Ken." Ryu whispered

Ken replied, "I wouldn't make it far anyway." Taking a deep breath, Ken sighed, "Well, we better get going."

"Hold it."

The two men turned back around to Eliza.

"You're not going like that Ryu."

"Huh?"

"I understand your lifestyle Ryu, but this time you are going to wear some decent clothes."

Ryu was still wearing his karate gi and red headband. He also had slippers on, but he didn't usually use them much.

"Ken, why not let him borrow some of your clothes? They would look good on him."

Ryu turned to Ken with a hopeful expression, but Ken shrugged, "Sorry Ryu, but I can't help you here. Besides, I want to see this."

Ryu sighed again and Eliza grabbed his hand and began to walk him up the stairs, but stopped. "Hmm. Why don't Chun-Li help you out?"

"Huh?" the two said in unison.

"Yeah. Chun-Li knows you a lot better, so she can pick out a good choice. Besides, someone has to watch Ken so that he doesn't make another getaway."

"Aww, come on. I make one mistake and they brand you for life."

"Come on you two. And hurry it up. Sales end at 4:00."

Ryu climbed back up the stairs, followed closely by Chun-Li. When they disappeared…

"Is everything going according to plan?"

"Yep. All the invitations have been sent."

"Good. Now all we need to do is keep Ryu occupied."

"Don't worry. Chun-Li will handle that."

"Speaking of which, you sent her up there with him on purpose, didn't you?"

"Of course. Those two were made for each other, that's obvious. It's just a matter of keeping Ryu in one place, and Chun-Li from taking too long"

"We're ready."

Ryu came down the stairs, dressed in dark blue pants and wearing a white shirt. He also had on a pair of Ken's shoes and the headband stayed around his head.

"Now that's more like it. You look wonderful, Ryu."

Ryu scratched the back of his head, "Uhh, thank you. Chun-Li mostly picked them out."

Eliza smiled, "Really? Then she can help me find more clothes for you."

Chun-Li laughed, "Yeah. That will be a great idea. Let's go!"

The two women jogged out, leaving behind the two men slowly behind them.

"Ken."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can still make a run for it?"

"If it was just Eliza, probably. But with Chun Li as well, no way."

"That what I thought." 


	5. Competition?

Disclaimer- I do not own Street Fighter. But then you knew that already.

Chap. 5
    
    _"Ah ha!__ Here you are... don't move!"_
    
    _"What do you want?"_
    
    _"I've always wanted to challenge you!"_
    
    _"Are you worthy? Show me your moves._
    
    _"Alright, but I'm not going to hold back."_
    
    _"That's good to know…what was your name?"_
    
    _"Sakura.__ Sakura Kusagano."_
    
    ___________

It was mid-afternoon and the group was still in the mall. As predicted, the women were in the lead chatting while the men were in the back holding loads of packages. 

Ken nearly slipped, "Whoa. Come on ladies. Can't we get a break?"

Both women turned, "You sure know how to spoil a ladies fun, Ken." Eliza spat out, but then she asked Ryu, "You've been awfully quiet. Do you want to rest?"

Ryu struggled, "That…would be wise."

"Okay."

Ken frowned, "Wait a minute. You listen to him and not me?"

Eliza faced him, "Of course. Ryu's the honest type. If he says you need a rest, then you need a rest. I still don't trust you after your last charade. "

Ken groaned, "Aw, come on! I said I was sorry a million times. What more do you want?"

"Hmm. How about another million times?"

Chun-Li interrupted, "Let's head to the food court. We can rest there. Whew, I never though shopping could be so tiring."

Eliza smiled, "Yep, it's a dirty job, but someone has to do it."

As they walked, Ryu remembered what Eliza said about him being quiet. This was normal for him, except this time he was quiet because he was constantly watching Chun-Li. The girl was always smiling and laughing and it made Ryu glad to be there. Even if he had to carry loads of boxes for it.

__

In the food court, everyone sat down to eat their lunch. Especially Ryu, who was wolfing down the food while everyone else watched.

Ken hid a smile, "You know you're going to choke one of these days if you keep eating like that."

Ryu swallowed, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Ryu took another helping of food to his mouth and chewed away."

Ken held his hand out, "Ladies and gentlemen. My friend, the world's best eating machine."

Chun-Li giggled at the sight of him. It was funny seeing him this way. She was used to his quiet, serene personality. But all of that seemed to melt away when it came to food. _And cute too._

"Hello, guys."

Coming toward them was Sakura, Karin, Elena and E. Honda. The girls were all carrying purses of some color as they walked toward the group. Karin had aged a bit as well, nearly the size of Sakura. Elena was the youngest of the group, but she stood at the same height. Edmond hadn't changed much, aside from the different clothes. He was carrying a couple of packages.

Chun-Li waved, "Hey guys. Come sit with us."

As everyone took a seat, Ken chimed in, "So they got you roped in too, Ed?"

E. Honda sighed, "Yeah. I don't know how though. I was just walking around, minding my own business when I ran into these three. They said they needed someone to help them shop and they… 'convinced' me to come along. Who would have though girls wore so much stuff?"

Elena chimed in, "Don't complain. You lost fair and square."

Chun-Li perked up, "Lost?"

E. Honda sighed again, "They challenged me to a fight. I slipped and they beat me."

Karin pointed at him, "Hey! First off, there was no 'they', it was me. And second, you didn't slip. You tried to sweep and I avoided it. So stop being a sore loser!"

E. Honda frowned, but sat down, "Anyway, I was heading to a little fight in the area, and…"

This caught Ryu's attention. He stopped eating and asked, "A fight?"

Sakura looked at him, "Uh, oh. You've said the key word."

E. Honda continued, "Yeah, a small competition is being held and I decided that since I had nothing better to do, I'd grace everyone with my presence."

Ken smiled, "I sure they'll notice."

Ryu inquired, "When does it begin?"

Edmond smiled, "In about an hour? Thinking about joining up?"

Ryu thought for awhile, "Yes. It has been awhile since I've been able to test my skills."

Edmond smiled again, "Alright. Then that means there will be someone there to give me a decent fight."

Elena looked at her watch, "Oh, Well I have to be going. I'm supposed to be meeting some of my friends soon."

Karin stretched, "Yeah, I'd better go too. Come on, Ed. All you have to do is carry them to my limo and you're free."

E. Honda jerked up, "Really? Well then, let's get going. See you at the fight, Ryu."

Ryu waved, "See ya."

The three of them walked away, leaving Sakura with the others.

Eliza stood up, "Well, I think that's enough for today. So we can head back as well."

 Ken got up, "Alright. Let's get a move on it then."

As the group arose, Chun-Li couldn't help noticing that Sakura always seemed to be around when she and Ryu were together. Was there something going on? _No, I'm imagining things._ She then saw Sakura hold on to Ryu arm as he lifted the packages. _Or am I?_

__________

Okay, that the end of this chapter, but before I cut off, I believe that I should inform everyone that there is going to be a Ryu/Akuma battle in this. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. Just as Ryu and Chun-Li are destined to be together, Akuma and Ryu are destined to have a final battle. But I have something a little extra, so don't leave just yet. You might be surprised. So until the next fanfic.

Sayonara, for now.


	6. The fight is all?

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter. If I did, then I probably wouldn't be here.

Chap 6.

_"Hey man, half this money is yours."_

_Money?___

_If you hadn't come in, I might have lost the fight. Here. Japanese fighters have to stick together, cause we're brothers! Ahahahahaha._

_______________

Later that evening, Ryu, Chun-Li, and Sakura had gathered to the fighting ring. Among them were crowds of people waiting to see the fights. On the sidelines, bets were being placed to see who would be the winner. When they arrive, E. Honda had just finished off his opponent, using the hundred hand slap technique to render his opponent unconscious. The crowds cheered loudly as Honda was declared the winner. He walked out of the ring, wiping his head with a towel when he saw the others.

"Hey, you made it."

Ryu nodded, "Yeah. I see you're well known to the crowd."

Honda laughed, "Of course. These are my fans."

The announcer walked in, "Our next bout will be between two new competitors. The challenger…Ryu!"

A few claps were heard as Ryu entered the ring. Sakura cheered loudly before realizing that no one else seemed to join her. The announcer continued, "And his opponent, the storming white dragon, Yun!"

A teenager rolls in on a skateboard. He jumps high into the air, causing the board to twirl and then landing on the floor. The crowd cheered as he made his entrance and Yun took it all in. Behind him was another young man, slightly older, watched him quietly. Yun put away the skateboard and faced his opponent, "You're Ryu? You don't look so tough."

"Don't underestimate him, Yun."

That came from the silent young man in the corner.

"Remember, he was the one who won the tournament."

"Ha! If I hadn't been slowed down Yang, then I would have won."

The announcer came up, "Are you ready? Fight!"

Yun crouched low in fighting stance and Ryu did the same. The boy crept toward Ryu and let loose a kick. Ryu easily blocked it but it was just a feint and Yun bounced back and leapt high over his head. Ryu turned around just to see the boy roll on the ground and lash his foot upward, catching Ryu in the chin. Ryu fell back a bit and Yun rolled the cap on his head.

"Come on. The audience needs a good show."

On the sidelines, Chun-Li and Sakura watched.

"That boy just doesn't learn."

Sakura turned to her, "You know him?"

Chun-Li nodded, "Yes. His father Lee was in the first World Warrior tournament. He was a close friend of my father. And their grandfather is Gen, one of my teachers."

Sakura smiled, "Is Yun any good?"

Chun-Li nodded again, "He's good alright. But he always wastes time using flashy moves with little force, then waiting for the crowd to get hysterical before using his real strength."

Sakura looked back in the ring, "Oh, really?"

"Yep. That's how he lost in the tournament?"

"To whom?"

"Me."

Sakura looked back at her and saw the small smile on her face. "Then he doesn't stand a chance against Ryu."

In the ring, Yun continued to harass Ryu, using his attacks with low force in an attempt to irritate him. But Ryu remained calm, keeping Yun in front of him. The crowd continued to get edge and Yun decided to get serious. Standing in pose, he summoned a brief surge of energy, causing his body to shimmer. And as he moved, two afterimages moved behind with him.

Chun-Li noted, "He's using the Genei-Jin technique. Now he's being serious."

Yun charged, sending a heavy fist into Ryu. Ryu stepped back, but not far enough as the punch hit him square on, with the afterimages hitting him repeatedly.  Yun then twirled for a kick, but Ryu blocked it and send a driving fist into Yun's ribs. He backed off briefly before coming in for another attack. Ryu staggered back and Yun came in again. Ryu barely blocked the next attack, but managed to grab Yun and flip him over his shoulder. Yun swiftly got up, only to hit with Ryu's Joudan-Geri kick, propelling him out of the ring. Yang covered his face with his hand before going to get his fallen brother.

"The winner, Ryu!"

The crowd cheered as Ryu walked out. Sakura smiled, "Looks like another victory."

"The fight is all."

The rest of the matches went along swiftly. Many fighters were KO'ed easily. The last match of the night was to take place between Ryu and E. Honda. The two bowed to each other.

"Heh, now that the warm-ups are over, let's get started with the main event."

"Let's go then."

E. Honda charged at Ryu with a running palm. Ryu was pushed back by the force and E. Honda managed to sweep under him. Ryu was knocked to the ground, but rolled away just before Honda fell down on him. Ryu jumped up and hit Honda with a knee, then followed up with a roundhouse kick. Honda however, ducked the kick and grabbed Ryu, squeezing him in a bear-hug. Ryu was trapped.

"Oh, no. Ryu."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Ryu strained a bit before head-butting Honda, causing him to drop him and leaving him open to Ryu's famous attack.

"Shoryuken!"

The rising dragon fist caught Honda in the chin and sent him flying back. He nearly fell out of the ring, but managed to hold himself in. The attack had done its job though, as Honda clearly showed signs of fatigue and pain.

"I guess I won't beat you today. I throw in the towel." 

The match was over and the announcer declared Ryu the winner. The announcer then came to Ryu with the prize money, but he instead gave it to Honda.

"Here. My thanks for giving me a good fight."

"Hey, thanks Ryu. I knew this would be my day. I'll see you around."

Ryu walked out with Chun-Li and Sakura. Sakura was constantly bringing up the fight as though she had been to a movie. It was still early in the evening, but the trio headed to Ken's mansion. As they approached, they could hear the loud voices of the children inside. The butler opened the door and they went inside. Ken was sitting playing videogames and by the look on his face, he was losing. Mikoto jumped up and cheered.

Ken threw up the controller, "I quit. She's just too good."

Chun-Li giggled a bit, and Ken saw them enter, "Hello. How did the fight go?"

Ryu nodded, "It went well."

Sakura jumped in, "You should have seen it. He caught Honda with the shoryuken and sent him flying out of the ring."

Ryu raised an eyebrow, "It didn't happen like that…"

Sakura jump at him, "You're just being modest. He flew and that's that."

Ryu sighed and let it go. Chun-Li sat down and looked around, "Where's Sean and Mel?"

Eliza came in the room, "Upstairs, practicing on the video game. Apparently, your daughter has given them the motivation to practice harder."

Ken laughed, "If those two trained in martial arts as well as they play games, we might be in trouble Ryu."

Ryu laughed as well, but it was accompanied by a low rumbling noise.

Mikoto was the first to hear it, "Ryu's stomach is talking."

At this, everyone laughed tremendously. After a long while, Ken managed to catch his breath, "I guess we better feed the beast then, eh Ryu?"

Ryu stood, slightly embarrassed, "Hmph."

______

At the dinner table everyone was seated. To their surprise, Ryu didn't gorge on the food as before, even though he was taking in large amounts of food. Everyone chatted and talk, remembering old events and past battles.

"…and then after the fight, Dan tried to convince me to wear a pink gi like him. Can you believe someone can be that arrogant?"

"I can think of one or two people."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You are just as arrogant when it comes to fights, Ken."

"Hey, that not arrogance, that's just the truth. I just simply state that no one can beat me."

"Except for Ryu."

"Hey, watch it kid."

"That's right. No one can beat my dad."

"Ryu can. And I'm not a kid."

The night went on like this for a long time. When it became late Sakura and Chun-Li decided to leave. Ken had one of his drivers take both of them to their homes. Sakura went back inside to get Mikoto, who fell asleep earlier. Ryu had agreed to stay another night with Ken, although he couldn't understand why Ken was so adamant about it…

_Flashback…Five minutes ago_

_"I should leave as well."_

_"So soon.__ Can't you stay for at least another two days? I hardly get to see you much."_

_"But…"_

_"Come on. Two days won't hurt. The warrior path will still be there afterward. Besides, you and I have an old score to settle."_

_"Hmm. Very well.__ Two more days."_

_Present…_

Ryu walked outside and found Chun-Li waiting for the car. Ryu found himself frozen in place as he stared at her. The lights outside made her look even more beautiful to him.

"Oh, Ryu. I didn't know you were standing there."

Ryu awoke out of his trance and replied,"Gomen. I didn't mean to startle you."

Chun-Li walked toward him, "Its okay. I was just waiting for the car."

The two stayed quiet for a while. But this time, it wasn't the uncomfortable silence as in the hospital. This was worse. They stood there, examining one another, waiting for something to be said.

"Ryu, I…"

At that moment, Sakura came out of the door, holding Mikoto in her arms, "The car should be coming now."

On cue, the limo rolled around the side and the driver opened the door for them. Chun-Li looked at the car and then back to Ryu.

"Good night, Chun-Li. Good night Sakura."

Chun-Li bit her lip. She was so close to saying it, but it looks like she'll have to wait again. "Good night, Ryu." She took Mikoto in her arms and entered the car, followed by Sakura.

"Good night Ryu." said Sakura.

The limo drove away, leaving Ryu to his thought, _"Was she really going to say it? Or did I imagine it? Maybe I should have said it. But I don't know how she'll react. But my path, my goal as a warrior? Will I…if __I.__ Ughhhhh. So many questions."_ Ryu reentered the estate, unaware of the two pairs of eyes that were watching him.

"Ughhh. So close. Why did Sakura have to come at that time?"

"It's not her fault. They just took too long. It looks like I'm going to have to have a man-to-man talk with Ryu."

"This is so tense. It's like watching a soap opera."

"You said it. Mmm, speaking of which, how about you and me have one of our own?"

"Darling, you took the words right out of my mouth."


	7. More visitors

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know I don't have to say it now. I do not own Street Fighter.

SF chap. 7
    
    _Gwooooooooooooo__!! Is this...my true nature? The power is building within. It wants me to destroy everything! The evil energy Akuma mentioned.... Bison...is...the...answer.... Can it be the same...?!_
    
    _Sagat I welcome your challenge anytime you so desire a match!_
    
    _Rose Keep that in mind...even when you confront that man!_
    
    _Chun-Li You will be stronger when I see you next.... Won't you?_
    
    _Sakura Would you give me the honor of another match? Please?_
    
    _Akuma Show me...your true power!_
    
    _Ken One more round! Let's go, Ryu!_
    
    _...!! Wooooooooooooooohhh!!_
    
    _Why...? You have the power.... Power that is evil itself! Yet, you refuse my command! I don't believe it...... This is impossible.......! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE......!!_
    
    _SHORYUKEN!!!!!_
    
    _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_
    
    _Two days later...._
    
    _Are you leaving, Ryu?_
    
    _I owe you more than I could ever repay you this time, my friend...._
    
    _Oh.... Forget about it!_
    
    _I've found a new awareness! I thought I was finished.... But there are so many things I had never thought possible. The more we study martial arts, the more fearful it becomes.... But it is so magnificent in its unlimited vastness!_
    
    _Ha! Ha! That's you alright.... Old pal! Ryu.... Just remember next time, I still owe you!_

The next day, Ryu woke up early in the mourning. He quietly made his way downstairs and outside into the backyard to practice his katas. He moved slowly, eyes closed, gracefully going through the motions of his art. As he did, his mind began to think about the recent events. His trip to the mall, his encounter there, his fight with Honda. Strange, he began to think, it's only been one day and I've already seen nine fighters I know. I don't usually see this many at once, even during tournaments. Ken, E. Honda, Yun, Yang, Sean, Elena, Karin, Sakura and...Chun-Li. His thoughts began to wander and focus on the night before. She was going to say something, but what?  Was she truly going to say what he thought? What he hoped? What he...feared? That thought disturbed him. He feared that if that were to happen, then his goal of becoming a true warrior would be lost. He could possibly loose the one thing that he had been brought up in. His entire life was devoted to the fight. But...he did care for Chun-Li. He felt as though he was torn between two great forces. But as the thoughts continued, a voice came up,

"Deep in thought, huh?"

He opened his eyes to find Ken standing a foot away from him, wearing his signature red gi. Ryu stopped his motions and faced him.

"Yes."

"About what?"

Ryu looked down, "I was wondering. Ken, you trained with Master Gouken with me. You are just as strong a fighter as I am. Yet, you also have a family to be with. Why is that?"

Ken walked toward him, "Ryu, when we were with sensei, he always asked one question, over and over. What do you see beyond your fist? We have our own answers. At first, mine was victory."

Ryu nodded and Ken went on, "But, as time went on, I began to see that mere victory after a fight was hollow. But then I got married, and that changed. I still seek victory, but not for myself. For her and Mel. That is what I see."

Ryu spoke up, "Ever since I learned martial arts, I always saw accomplishment. The opportunity to better myself and become stronger. To walk the path of a true warrior."

Ken leaned back on a tree, "It's because of that that you are so strong, Ryu. You take a path very few take. But I'm going to let you on in a little secret. I've learned that the path may start with one, but ultimately the goal becomes many, fluid. The choices you will make in life will not change the fact that you are a warrior. A truer one than even me."

Ryu quietly absorbed Ken's words, _A__ fluid goal? Choices of life? A true warrior?_ This was a lot to think about.

Ken broke into his thoughts though and his usual grin came up, "Since it's still early, how about a little sparring match? We haven't had one of those for a long time."

Ryu smiled, "Alright. But I'm not going to hold back."

Ken put his hands up, "Take it easy. Everyone is still asleep, and I don't Mel and Sean seeing me tired when I train them."

"Okay. How about this? No special techniques. That way, you won't lose too much energy."

"Deal. En garde."

An hour later, the two were still fighting. They had lost track of time and they also broke their deal and using special techniques. In fact, it was both their yells of Hadoken that awoke everyone, starting with Eliza. 

"Hey, keep it down. People are trying to sleep here."

Ken snapped his attention to her, unaware that Ryu had not heard her and had fired another Hadoken.

"Oh, I'm sor...Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

The surge fist slammed into him and floored him. At this, Eliza laughed hysterically. Also laughter could be heard in the back.

"Mel, what are you doing up?"

The little boy came out, "I was going downstairs to watch some cartoons, but I heard you guys outside."

"Is Sean awake too?"

"Yep. He woke up the same time as I did."

"Good. Then your lessons can start early."

"WHAT?!"

Ken smiled evilly, "That's right. Since you two are already awake, I won't have to wake. Tell Sean to be ready in ten minutes."

"…All right." The child sulked back inside and Eliza followed. Ryu smiled a bit.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking. Like father, like son."

Ken's smirk was replaced with a frown, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You were just like him when you trained. Right down to the sulking walk."

Ken grabbed him in a headlock, "Is that so? Well then you'll remember this too. Noogie!"

Ken rubbed his fist into Ryu's head. In return, Ryu tossed him aside and Ken landed on his feet.

"Ah. You know I hate it when you do that. Oh and another thing. When we fought, you seemed a little tired."

 "Well…I was busy late last night."

"Doing what?"

Ken laughed, "I'll let you know when you grow up."

Ryu stood confused, again.

______

Two hours later, the two boys have finished their training exercises and it was time for them to spar. Since Sean was older and at an even higher level than Mel, Sean was to stay purely defensive, learning to block a parry Mel's attacks. As Ryu watched the two, he could help, but be impressed by the two. Sean was young and already is a worthy fighter. And even though Mel was practically a kid, he knew how and when to attack. Even though they weren't his child or student, Ryu felt a sense of pride in the two youngsters. It was then that the butler came to see them.

"Sir, a Miss Makoto and Miss Elena are here to see you."

On hearing Elena's name, Sean suddenly froze, allowing Mel to hit him in the gut. Hard.

"Ugghhh!"

"Oh, sorry Sean."

Ken strode forward, "Why did drop your guard?"

Sean wobbly stood up. Again Ryu was impressed by Mel's strength, but too wondered why Sean dropped his guard.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I got distracted. May I take a break for awhile?"

Ken sighed before nodding, "Yeah, I guess that'll be enough for now. Go inside and get washed." Turning to the butler, "Oh, and you can tell the young ladies to wait. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, sir."

The two boys bowed before leaving, leaving Ken and Ryu alone. Strangely though, Sean took the long way around.

"I wonder what distracted him."

Ken smiled, "You didn't notice? Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting who I'm talking to."

"Funny, Ken. Notice what?"

"Sean has a slight crush on Elena. He won't admit it, but he does. I've noticed the way he is when her name is even mentioned. In fact, she was registered to fight him and he froze up. It was fortunate that the judge declared it a draw. Any longer and he would have disqualified himself."

Ryu only nodded, but Ken wasn't done, "Speaking of which, Chun-Li will be back here this afternoon. She didn't say why though. DO YOU KNOW WHY, RYU?"

"…..."

"Come on. Let's go inside."

Inside, the two girls sat waiting. Elena said a friendly hello, but Makoto remained quiet and bowed.

"So what bring you ladies here?"

Elena smiled, "Yesterday, Eliza called us to help with a project she said she was working on."

Ken thought for awhile, "A project? Oh, yeah, of course. I almost forgot."

Ryu asked, "What kind of project?"

Ken answered, "Oh, it's nothing. Just some plans for later on today."

"Plans?"

"Don't worry about it." Turning to the girls, "I'll go upstairs and get her."

Ken bolted up the stairs and Makoto stood up, "This may be a little sudden, but…"

"What is it?"

"Could you spar with me for awhile?"

Elena chimed in, "You're hopeless." Turning to Ryu, "I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could bring her. Karin, Sakura, and Ibuki were busy doing stuff and I didn't want to go alone, so I asked her since she wasn't doing anything. She refused at first, but then I told her that you'd be here and she thought it would be a good time to test her skills. She's still a little sore from her loss at the tournament."

"I am not!" Makoto yelled, "If that boy hadn't made me slip, then I would have beaten him."

Elena smiled, "Now that sounds awfully familiar."

Makoto was about to yell again when Ryu intervened, "Sure. Okay. I'll spar with you."

That caught Makoto's attention, "Arigato, Ryu."

The three of them walked outside into the yard and Makoto went through her warm-ups. The two squared off and Makoto jumped in for a chop. Ryu easily avoided the blow and hopped away. Makoto repeated the action and Ryu did the same. But this time while he was just landing, Makoto suddenly zoomed toward him in a blur and landed a hard straight punch on Ryu just as he landed. Ryu fell and rolled back, amazed by the girl's strength and speed. _This generation is getting stronger. That's good to know_. Makoto flashed again, but this time, Ryu sidestepped it, grabbed her and flipped her with his foot and she landed with a thud. Makoto then jumped back up and they faced off again.

"You combine speed and strength well. But you have to work on your technique's recovery time."

Makoto smiled, "Okay."

"So you're training her?"

Everyone turned to see Sakura standing behind them.

"Oh Ryu, how could you? What makes her better than me for you to teach her?"

"No, that not..."

Sakura began to giggle, "Don't worry, Ryu. I was only joking."

Ryu sighed, "What brings you here, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled, "I was just dropping by." She then saw Elena. "What are you guys doing here?"

Elena broke in, "Eliza invited us to help in some project she's working on. I wish I knew what it was."

Makoto faced her, "You mean you don't know?"

"Nope."

Makoto started to get a little angry, "You mean you brought me here and you don't know why?"

"Wait, wait. Just calm down a bit."

"I'm just going to get my basket...ball."

Sean had just come down the stairs and he saw Elena. His mind froze and his body along with it.

Elena didn't seem to notice, "Oh, hello Sean. Long time, no see."

"H...hello."

Elena dashed toward him, "So how have you been?"

"Okay."

"Hey, Sean. Here."

Ryu tossed him his basketball. Sean caught it.

"Oh, thanks Ryu. Thanks a lot." He started to bolt up the stairs, but he saw Elena's face. Despite the smile, she seemed a little disappointed. He stopped mid-way.

"Do you...?"

"Huh?"

"Do you play...basketball?"

The disappointment faded, "A little. Back home, my brothers learned about the game and made up their own."

"Good. Then I can teach you the rest."

"Sounds great! Let's go."

The two began to go outside, but Makoto stopped them.

"You!"

"Makoto. Hello."

She began to stomp forward, "You're the one who beat me at the tournament! I want a rematch!"

Sean scratched his head, "A rematch? I…well…umm."

Elena decided to intervene again, "You'll have to wait. He promised me a basketball game. Right?"

Sean looked back at Elena, "Uhh, yeah, right. If you want you can join us."

"Hmph."

Elena laughed as they went out, "Alright, suit yourself.

Elena and Sean went around the corner and after pouting for awhile, Mikoto followed, leaving Ryu by himself.

_I keep forgetting that they are children. _The doorbell rang and Ryu went to get it. _Who else could be coming?_ The door opened and this time, it was Ryu who was frozen.__

"Hello, Chun-Li."

_______________________________

This is probably the longest chapter I've worked on. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I kind of got stuck with a bit of writers block. Also, I'll try to work as best as I can to be more descriptive in my fics.


	8. Tight emtions

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter. The end.

Chap. 8
    
    _Gwooooooooooooo__!! Is this...my true nature? The power is building within. It wants me to destroy everything! The evil energy Akuma mentioned.... Bison...is...the...answer.... Can it be the same...?!_
    
    _Sagat I welcome your challenge anytime you so desire a match!_
    
    _Rose Keep that in mind...even when you confront that man!_
    
    _Chun Li You will be stronger when I see you next.... Won't you?_
    
    _Sakura  Would you give me the honor of another match? Please?_
    
    _Akuma Show me...your true power!_
    
    _Ken One more round! Let's go, Ryu!_
    
    _...!! Wooooooooooooooohhh!!_
    
    _Why...? You have the power.... Power that is evil itself! Yet, you refuse my command!I don't believe it...... This is impossible.......! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE......!!_
    
    _               Two days later...._
    
    _Are you leaving, Ryu?_
    
    _I owe you more than I could ever repay you this time, my friend...._
    
    _Oh.... Forget about it!_
    
    _I've found a new awareness! I thought I was finished.... But there are so many things I had never thought possible. The more we study martial arts, the more fearful it becomes.... But it is so magnificent in its unlimited vastness!_
    
    _Ha! Ha! That's you alright.... Old pal! Ryu.... Just remember next time, I still owe you!_

__________________

Chun-Li entered the house with Mikoto with her. She had let her hair down while Mikoto's hair was arranged in the bun-like fashion Chun-Li usually wore.

"Are you going to let us in?"

Ryu snapped out of his trance, "Oh sorry, come in. Hello Mikoto. You look cute with that hair." In truth, he was more into Chun-Li's hair than hers. He could help looking at her with her hair like that. It looked like a silky river, flowing down her shoulders. It made her look even lovelier to him. Ken had just arrived downstairs. "Oh, hey. You're here."

Sakura heard the commotion and entered as well, "Oh Chun-Li, hiya!"

Chun-Li smiled at her, but inside she was a bit annoyed, _She's__ here again._

Ken asked, "So, what brings you here today?"

"Well, a carnival is taking place later on today. Me and Mikoto are going and I wondered if anyone else would join us?"

Ken shrugged, "Sorry. But I have too much to do today. Hey Ryu, you can go with them."

"Me?"

"Sure. You're not doing anything today, so why not?"

Chun-Li cheered, "Yeah, that's a great idea. Mikoto, what do you think?"

The little girl looked up, "Sure, as long as his belly doesn't talk again."

Everyone laughed a bit and Ken asked, "So, what do you say, eh Ryu?"

"Well...okay. Sure, I'll go."

Chun-Li smiled, but her joy was interrupted when Sakura jumped in, "I can go too."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, I came just to visit, but this carnival sounds like fun. Plus I can be with you guys, so it will be even better."

"That sounds...nice." Chun-Li said, but now she was really annoyed. _She's getting in the way. _

"Well then, shall we go?"

An hour later, the group of four had arrived at the carnival grounds. Apparently, everyone but them was busy doing something. What Ryu wondered is what was Eliza working on that had everyone so busy? And why didn't they ask him for help? 

"Come on, Ryu!"

They spent the entire afternoon on the various rides and roller coasters. Ryu enjoyed it the most since he had never been on one before. Night was beginning to fall and Sakura had taken Mikoto on one of the teacup rides, once again leaving Ryu and Chun-Li below watching them.

"They really are enjoying themselves."

"Yes. Chun-Li, I've been meaning to ask you."

Chun Li looked at him and Ryu froze briefly, _Why__ does she always have this effect on me? _

"It's about last night."

Chun-Li saw the look in his eyes. They were full of anxiety and anticipation.

"What were you going to tell me?"

Chun-Li thought about turning her head away, but she couldn't. She had to get this out.

"Well...last night, I…wanted to…tell you..."

Ryu looked at her. He could see that she was having trouble, "Perhaps you don't have to tell me..."

"No, I do. I've wanted to say this for a long time." She took a deep breath, "Ryu, my feelings...for you."

"?"

"Ryu, ever since I've known you, you've always been there for me. You were there when I was depressed, you were there when Bison was defeated, and even now..." She swallowed and their eyes locked, "Ryu, what I'm trying to say is...I..."

"We're done!"

Sakura and Mikoto had finished their ride and had met up with them. Both the adults' gazes broke and focused on the two. Chun-Li was aggravated, _Arrgghh__, she did it again._ They both looked back at each other, but Chun-Li knew the moment had passed and she couldn't tell him now. 

"We...should head back. It's getting dark."

Chun-Li looked at her watch, "Yeah, we should."

_Is she really doing this on purpose? This is getting out of hand. He's going to be leaving tomorrow and I'm not sure I'll have time tonight.  
  
_

As they headed back, Chun-Li looked back at Sakura, who again was on Ryu's arm. _I have to get to the bottom of this. _

The group arrived back at Ken's mansion and Ryu saw the lights were out and the door slightly opened. Ryu dashed forward and stood in battle stance in the dark, waiting for an intruder of any kind. Instead the lights came up and what Ryu saw shocked him completely.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_______________


	9. Party time

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chap. 9

_Why do you fight with such a sad heart?_

_My brother...my sister...all gone.___

_Don't cry. Please. Explain it to me. Perhaps I could help._

_Thank you sir.__ My brother had been missing for a couple of years. My sister went to search for him, but she disappeared too. I've been searching for them, but I don't know if I can find them._

_Are they fighters? Perhaps I might have seen them._

_Yes. They are the strongest of my clan._

_What are their names?_

_My brother is named Kairi. And my sister is Hokuto. Can you really help me?_

_I will do my best._

____________________

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!"

Ryu was faced with a massive crowd of people, all wearing party hats. The house had been decorated with banners and balloons. Graffiti was also sprinkled on the walls as well.

Ryu was in shock, "What is this?"

Sakura walked in, followed by Chun-Li, "What does it look like, Ryu?"

Chun-Li merely shook her head, "It's a birthday party, Ryu. Your birthday party."

"My...birthday party?"

"That's right, buddy." From among the crowd came Ken, too wearing a birthday hat and holding another in his hands. He opened the hat wide and put it on Ryu's head. "You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that...I've never had a party before."

Ken smiled, "I know. That's why we worked so hard to keep you here long enough to pull it off."

Ryu gave a questioning look, "Keep me here? Oh, this was why you wanted me to stay."

Sakura came in, "That's right. And we had to keep it secret."

Ryu looked around. He could see that many of the guests were the fighters he met on his journeys. "This must have taken you a long time, Ken."

"Actually, it was mostly Eliza work. I just found the fighters."

Eliza came up from behind Ken, "Happy birthday, Ryu."

Of course, the project she had been working on with everyone. That explained a lot. "I...I don't know what to say."

Ken put his hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to say anything. Besides, I've been waiting to do this for awhile. Now come on. Let's PAR-TAY!!!"

Ryu smiled at his friend's obvious enthusiasm and joined in with the guests.

"Hey, Ryu!"

Ryu turned to face the massive Zangief. The wrestler was wearing a pair of black pants and a red shirt that looked like it was going to rip off of him. Beside him was Rainbow Mika, who was wearing similar attire, but a sky blue shirt instead of red.

"Hello my friend. Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

Zangief handed him a box containing an autographed photograph of him. Ryu smiled at the gift as Zangief spoke again, "So you don't forget your friend in Mother Russia."

Ryu nodded, "Thank you. But I don't think I could ever forget you, Zangief."

"Hahahaha! That's the spirit."

Ryu then began to move through the crowd, meeting all sorts of people he had met on his journeys. The Bushin ninja Guy, the soldier Guile along with his family, the gentleman boxer Dudley, even the mysterious Rose was there. _I never knew so many cared about me._ It was then that he was met by more familiar people.

"Hello Ryu."

Ryu turned to the sound of the voice. Standing there were Hokuto and Nanase, both wearing their traditional attire. And behind them was…

"Kairi? You're here?"

His hair was black now, as opposed to his white hair before when he had the amnesia. His face still bore the scar on it, but nevertheless he was better than before.

"I couldn't miss this. Happy Birthday Ryu"

Kairi handed him a package. It was a karate belt, nicely decorated with several Japanese symbols on it.

"Thank you."

"After the way you helped us, helped me, it was the very least we could do."

It was then that a knock came to the door.Eliza decided to answer it, but she nearly froze at the person.

"Uh, Ryu. Someone is here to see you."

Eliza opened the door wider to reveal a massive man wearing an eye patch.

Sagat.

The crowd grew tense as they saw the hulking man at the door. Sagat held his gaze on Ryu and Ryu did the same as he walked up to him.

"Happy birthday."

Sagat handed Ryu a small box. Ryu opened it and inside was an oval stone. Carved on it was a yin-yang symbol. On one side were a tiger and the other, a dragon. They were both circling each other, poised to attack.

Sagat smiled, "To remind you that I will be waiting for you."

Ryu looked back up and smiled himself, "Thank you. And when I am ready, I will come."

Without another word, Sagat turned around and left. Ryu walked back over to Kairi who was watching the event, "So that was Sagat."

Just then Sakura came over..., "Hey Ryu, come on. Ken wants you to...." And her eyes fell on Kairi. "Who are you?"

Kairi held out his hand, "My name is Kairi. It's a pleasure."

Sakura meekly took his hand, "I'm sure it is."

Ryu smiled a bit and then spoke to Sakura, "Was there something you wanted to tell me? Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's right. Ken wants you to meet him at the table."

Ryu nodded, "Okay."

Sakura then turned back to Kairi, "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Same here."

Sakura looked down and saw that she was still holding his hand. Reactively, she pulled it back. "Sorry."

As Sakura walked away, Nanase came up to Kairi with a small smile on her face, "So you now have a girlfriend, Kairi?"

Kairi sharply turned to her, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on. You may have been gone for some time, but I recognize that look. You like her."

Kairi frowned, "Are you kidding? I just met her."

Hokuto then came up as well, "That's true. But your face did change. And you looked almost sorry when she let go of your hand."

"That's not..."

Both sisters put their hands on their hips, "Ahhh. You men are hopeless."

Ryu walked up to the table on the side, but before he could sit down, Guy tapped his shoulder, "You should sit here." He then pointed to the seat at the head of the table.

"Oh…Okay."

Ryu nervously sat down at the center. He wasn't used to being the in the center of attention. And if that wasn't enough, Sakura took the seat he was at was right next to him. And Chun-Li was on the opposite end. And then it happened…

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Ryu! Happy birthday to you!

Ken came in with a massive cake with several candles on it. He placed it in front of Ryu and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Make a wish."

Ryu gave a confused look and Ken suddenly remembered, "Oh. Just blow out the candles and make a wish in your head."

Ryu nodded and looked at the cake. His eyes briefly looked to the left, looking for Chun-Li. But he had forgotten that she was sitting to his right, so he saw Sakura instead. She nodded and he blew out the candles to which everyone clapped. Looking to his right, he smiled at Chun-Li to which she smiled back, but she was a little wary. _He looked at her first. Does that mean anything? It's time I found out now._

______

"You wanted to talk?"

Sakura and Chun-Li were on the porch of the building, just outside of the party. Chun-Li kept her back to her, "What is going on between you two?"

"Who?"

"You and Ryu."

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?

"Chun-Li, what is this about?"

"It just seems that every time me and Ryu get some time together, you always seem to interfere just at the right moment."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Sakura turned around and spoke quietly, "The truth is that I missed him."

Chun-Li gave a weird look, but Sakura continued, "No, not like that. Ever since I met him, I saw him as my idol. And yeah, for a brief period, I had a crush on him. But over time, I realized that he would always see as a little sister. That's okay with me though. He would never look at me the way he looks at you."

"The way...really?"

"You mean you never noticed? He's always got that dreamy sort of look when he sees you. And he can never seem to take his eyes of you."

Chun-Li began to blush, "I never noticed."

"Don't worry. He tries to hide it, but every once in awhile, I notice." She gave a little smile. "Maybe I am his sister."

"I should apologize. I thought that maybe you were trying to stop us from getting together."

"You mean you actually saw me as a threat?"

"Silly, huh?"

"Actually, thank you. I always thought I looked good, but wow. I even got you worried.

"No. Not like that. I mean..."

"Yeah, I know. I was just kidding. Besides, Ryu isn't like that."

"I know."

 But I should give you some advice. I wouldn't wait too long. Ryu is waiting for you to say the words, but he will leave if he truly believes you don't love him. "Do you love him, Chun-Li?"

Chun-Li stayed quiet for awhile. Then without saying anything, she walked out and headed toward Ryu.

_At the same time…_

"Ryu, can we talk a bit?"

"Sure Ken."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean with Chun-Li. She's just waiting for you to say the words. What's taking you? Or is there something wrong."

"I...I...don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel as though I'm being pulled apart. I want to say it, but I fear I may...she may...reject me. I wouldn't know how to deal with that."

"Ryu. You're not being honest with me. You know how she feels about you but you're afraid. Afraid that if she does say it, you will no longer be able to continue on your path."

"......."

"Ryu, doesn't that say enough? That you are willing to give up your life dream for her? She's coming. I only have one thing to saw. What do you see beyond your fist? Is it her?"

Ken left just as she came in. For a long while, the two of them remained quiet, both were conflicting with their emotions and feelings.

"Ryu...I...I..."

"Chun-Li."

She searched for the words, but they were slipping beyond her reach. Instead, something else came out.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to see were you were."

Ryu looked at her, his face struggling. He tried to force it out, but found that he didn't have the strength to do so.

"Oh, okay."

Without another word, the two of them left the room with sealed mouths and empty hearts.

_____________


	10. Fist of the demon

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. 10

_We meet again, Ryu._

_Bison.__ You're still alive?_

_Yes. But shortly, you won't be._

_I've beaten you before, monster._

_Yes. But you had your friend Ken to assist you. But he is not here now, is he? And you are on your own. But I'm willing to offer you another chance. Join me._

_……………_

_So be it. Now I will CRUSH YOU!!!!!!!_

The party ended a little earlier than Ken wanted. Mostly because many of the people had to return to their usual lives. Many of the guests had already left. Ryu was packing up himself, ready to leave. He thought of the great party Ken had thrown for him. In his entire life, he never really had a birthday party before. He usually spent his birthday in meditation. He would never forget this birthday. It was probably one of the best days of his life. Except for one item. 

_Chun-Li._

_Why couldn't I tell her? Am I really that afraid? I really care about her, so what's wrong? I never felt so...unsure of myself. I guess it's for the best. Chun-Li deserves someone who isn't unsure of themselves and someone who leads a normal life._ With that in mind, Ryu finished packing his duffel bag. In it now are the gifts he received from his friends. Flinging it over his shoulder, he walked downstairs to say goodbye to the few that remained. Ken was the first to approach him.

"So you're really leaving?"

"Yes. The sooner, the better."

Ken gave a small nod, "Alright. I won't stop you. But we still have a score to settle, so don't stay away too long."

Ryu smiled, "I won't. I promise."

Mel came up to Ryu along with Eliza, "I can't wait until you come back."

"Sure, kid. Take care of your parents for me."

Mel smiled while Ken gave out a fake moan. Eliza came up, "Are you sure you won't stay for dinner? We don't get to see much of you."

Ryu thought for a while, but responded, "It's a tempting offer, but I should go. And I promised Ken that I won't stay away too long."

Eliza gave him a hug, "Well then, take care."

"I will."

Ryu opened the door and walked out as the others watched. When he gotten a certain distance, Eliza sighed, "It's too bad he couldn't tell her. Chun-Li must be heartbroken."

Ken smiled, "No, I don't think so."

Eliza looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

Ken looked in the distance, "Chun-Li is not the type to let things go like that. I know for a fact that this is not over. Not by a long shot."

____________________

Ryu had walked a long distance down the road. He was near the city limits and soon he would be leaving it for the open road. He was a little saddened for leaving, but this was his way. And he promised to return soon, so that was something to look forward to. _Coward._ A little voice said in his mind. _You're running away. What kind of warrior are you to run away like that? You're a coward. _Ryu dismissed the thoughts and approached the bridge leading out. The star shone brightly over them light a lightshow. As he approached it though, he saw a lone figure on the bridge, hair flowing with the wind.

"Chun-Li."

She turned to him and again, they kept open stares. She wanted him to stay so badly. _But I can't come in and interfere with his life. It would be selfish of me to deny him his life dream._

"I thought I'd walk with you out."

"That...would be nice."

The two of them silently walked side by side across the bridge, exchanging a few glances along the way. It seemed like the bridge was their last chance; their last time together like this. Chun-Li wished that she could keep walking with him, to just stay with him on his journey. But she knew she couldn't just pick up and leave. Ryu found himself wishing that the bridge would be bigger, so that he wouldn't have to leave her so soon. But this was his life. This was what he was. They then finally reached the end. Chun-Li took a deep breath.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess."

Chun-Li struggled with herself before finally speaking again, "Ryu, before you go, I want you to know, you have been the greatest person I've ever known. Strong and courageous, but gentle and kind at the same time. I just wanted you to..."

"Stop." 

"Huh?"

"I'm not courageous."

She looked at him with a certain surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I've acting like such a coward lately."

Ryu found himself in conflict with his own feelings. No, he couldn't let it end this way.

"I can't even tell the woman I love that I love her. I'm a coward. But that has to stop."

"Ryu."

Ryu suddenly took hold of her arms and looked into her eyes.

"I've been so afraid of what might happen, how my life would change. But now, I don't care. My life has been dedicated to walking the path of the warrior, but without you I won't feel alive. The road has leaded me to you." He moved closer and Chun-Li could feel the pounding of her heart, matching the pounding she felt from his own. _Is he really going to say it?_ He continued and found himself searching for the words. "Chun-Li, I l..."

His head suddenly jerked behind him. Chun-Li was startled at first, but the she found out why. She felt an immense surge of energy. Dark energy. And only one person could possibly create such a terrible force.

Akuma.

Ryu felt something else. Another energy surge. It was faint, but Ryu was able to tell. It was Ken. Without another thought, Ryu quickly ran, heading to the mansion. While he ran, he felt many things. Confusion, as to why Akuma would attack Ken. Irritation that he was close to expressing his feelings, but unable to. And a sense of helplessness, the same as when his master fought the demon and he was unable to save him. Ryu ran for a long time, but he didn't notice or care. All he wanted to do was get there. Finally he reached the mansion. Quickly he ran into the yard, searching for his friend.

Ken! Where are you? KEN!!!!!

He didn't have to look far. Near the bushes, he saw Sean crouching over a badly injured Ken. His head was bleeding freely and held a face of shock. Quickly, Ryu went over to them. Sean was crying, but he was also angry.

"Sean, what happened?

"He came. Akuma. He said he had a message for you. Master tried to fight him, but..."

More tears began to come down his face, "I tried to stop him, but he just brushed me aside, like I was a kid."

Ryu checked Ken's body. _This was not done by the Shun Goku Satsu._ "He's still alive. Sean, where's Eliza?"

Inside, she's calling the hospital."

"Good. Now listen." Ryu took off his headband and rapped it around Ken's head. "He's still alive. But he won't be if we don't hurry. I need you to hold this onto this tightly. I'm going to check if he has any internal injuries. Understand."

The boy nodded and held the headband tight around the wound. Ryu checked the rest of Ken's body. _No internal injuries that I could detect. The main strike is that injury at the head. He was attacked from above. But what kind of attack does that? Not even the Tenma Gou-Zankuu uses this kind of force. A new attack?_

The paramedics arrived quickly. Ken was loaded onto the ambulance and taken to a hospital. Eliza, Ryu and Sean arrived at the same time. Ken had suffered massive head trauma and faces possible brain damage. Everyone waited in the reception room. Eliza was holding Mel who was asleep. Tear lines had streaked both their faces and Eliza was deeply worried. Sean sat next to her, his face bent down as if he didn't know what to do with himself. Chun-Li arrived later on and heard the bad news. When she asked for Ryu, she was directed to the far window, where Ryu stood. His fists were tightly clenched and his face was clearly one of anger. She could faintly feel his energy turn dark. 

"Ryu."

His head turned sharply at her, as if to attack. But on seeing her, his anger quickly disappeared and he slumped on the wall.

"He...came for me. He did that to Ken as a message to me. Sean told me."

"What did he say?"

"He wants to end it. He's tired of waiting for me. He wants to fight me now."

"But you can't. He'll kill you."

"I have no choice. If I refuse, he'll do this again. To someone else I care about. To you."

The thought of her being hurt or killed by Akuma set off a rage in Ryu. Chun-Li felt the dark energy from him and it began to scare her. _No. From the Satsu no Hado within him._

"No Ryu. This is just what he wants. He wants you to become upset, to unleash your dark side. Don't give in."

Ryu calmed down and again the dark energy vanished.

"Thank you, Chun."

On impulse she moved forward and hugged him, which he warmly returned. It was then that she noticed. _He called me Chun. He really does care. Why did this have to happen now?_ They parted and Chun-Li sat down with Eliza.

"Chun, thanks for being here. Oh, where Mikoto?"

"Don't worry. I called Sakura and asked her to watch her while I was here."

Eliza looked down again, "This shouldn't happen. Not to a guy like him."

Sean suddenly jumped up, "Mrs. Masters, I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to save him"

Everyone looked at him, "If only I had trained harder, I might have...I could have..."

"Sean. It's alright. You did what you could have."

Sean sat back down and began to tremble. Seeing this Eliza put her arm around him and he cried openly. Ryu looked sadly at the boy. It reminded him so much of how he felt when he lost his master. Just then, the doctor came out from the emergency room. Immediately, everyone rushed up to him. Eliza gently put Mel down on the couch and rushed with the rest of them.

"How is he, doctor? Tell me."

The doctor adjusted his glasses, "Are you his family? Mr. Masters is in intensive care, but for the time being, he's alright. His injuries are being tended to and due to his physical fitness, he should recover rapidly. We were fortunate. If his head injury wasn't treated early, we might have lost him."

Sean gave a sigh of relief as he heard the news, but Eliza continued, "Can we see him now?"

"He's resting now, so you'll have to make it brief."

Eliza and Sean stepped forward. Ryu wanted to go too, but felt that only family should go and meet him. However, Eliza invited him to come with them and Chun-Li decided to stay back with Mel. The three entered the room to see Ken bandaged almost everywhere on his body. Despite that, he still managed to bring up a weak smile.

"Hey, guys. Anything new happening?"

Eliza moved forward, "Ken, you arrogant jerk. Thinking you could do something like this to us."

Ken smiled again, "Sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Eliza began to get teary again, "No, I suppose not." She suddenly bent down and hugged him with he did in return (at least as best as he could considering his condition and the pain he was in when she did that). 

"Don't worry. It's okay."

Ken then looked over to Sean, who was crouched back against the wall with his head down, "What's wrong? I'll be okay."

Sean bent his head up slightly, "Master, I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I tried, but..."

Ken shook his head slightly, "Sean, don't worry about it. Akuma is a strong warrior. He probably would have killed you if you tried. Besides, from what I hear, I have you to thank for keeping me alive. You wouldn't have been able to do so if you fought with him. So don't beat yourself up over this, alright?"

Sean stood up and bowed, "Yes master."

Ken then looked at Ryu and Ryu nodded, "I should have known your ego wouldn't let you die like that."

"Hey, we all have our gifts." His face then grew serious, "Ryu. Are you going to fight him?"

Ryu's face changed as well, "It seems like I don't have a choice."

Ken closed his eyes briefly, then opened them, "If you do face him, you must know what you're up against."

Just then the doctor came in, "It's time for your rest. You should leave now."

Ken sat up a bit, "Wait doc. Can they stay for five more minutes? I have to tell them something."

All right. Five minutes. But you have to have your rest afterward."

"Okay. Right, doc."

The doctor left and Ken lay back, "It was a few minutes after you and Chun-Li left..."

_Flashback..._

Ken stretched out, "Well, that was quite the party, eh?"

Eliza spoke behind him, "You bet. This was so much fun. Speaking of which, how is it going with the two lovebirds?"

"Which ones?"

"Which one? Ryu and Chun-Li, who else is there?"

"Sean and Elena. I caught those two in the corner together. Seems that he's learning much from the master."

Eliza playfully slapped the back of his head, "You arrogant jerk."

Ken suddenly grabbed her and held her close, "That's right. And that's why you love me, isn't...huh?"

Ken's head suddenly jerked up.

"Ken? Ken, what is it?"

Ken felt a strange energy. It was ominous, dark and foreboding. "He's here."

"Who is? What's going on?"

His face became grave, "Eliza, I want you to stay inside. No matter what happens, do not come out. Understood."

"Ken, you're scaring me."

"Understood!"

"Yes."

Ken walked outside. After walking a distance in the yard, he felt it. The dark energy was strong here. He was there.

"What do you want, demon?"

"I want you to give Ryu a message."

Ken didn't have to turn around to know that the demon was behind him. He faced the dark warrior. His face was shrouded in shadow, but his eyes burned red and his hair along with it like fire. His sharp teeth also glistened in an evil grin.

Ken stood in battle stance, "Well, let's get this started."

"By all means."

Akuma stomped on the ground, cracking the floor as he did before launching at Ken. Ken blocked the first blow and ducked the spin kick. Ken then jumped at Akuma with a kick of his own, but Akuma jumped away and let out a fireball. On seeing it, Ken quickly rolled under it, but Akuma anticipated the maneuver and sweeped, taking down Ken. Ken however jumped up and let out his own Hadoken. Akuma let the energy come at him and parried it, but that left him open to Ken as he unleashed his Shoryu-Reppa art, coming at Akuma in a blaze of Shoryukens. However, Ken miscalculated the attack's timing and the last couple of hits didn't hit Akuma as much, leaving him wide open. As Ken came down, Akuma's own fist blazed with purple energy.

"Young pup, this is how it's done."

Ken found himself at the mercy of Akuma's Metssatsu Gou-Shoryu. Akuma launched his own barrage of Shoryuken that took Ken down. However, Ken was far from finished as he slowly rose back up.

"Hey, I'm not done yet."

"You will be."

Inside, Eliza was watching the entire fight when Sean came in.

"What's going on? I hear fighting."

Looking outside, he saw Ken battling with Akuma. Sean saw enough to realize that this was a serious fight.

"Ken!"

Eliza grabbed his arm, "No, he wants us to stay inside. We'll get in the way if we go outside. He...can handle this." In truth she wasn't sure. She had seen enough of Ken's matches with others to notice when he was trying or not. And he is really trying here. Outside, the two warriors continued their fight. Their energies began to manifest more openly. Ken was holding his own against Akuma, but Akuma appeared to be overpowering him. Ken was bruised in several areas, but Akuma wasn't without a scratch himself as he was injured in a few places himself.

"I must say. You are a lot stronger than I gave you credit. Perhaps I will actually have to try against you."

"Oh please. I make it an art to know when someone is bluffing. You are trying, demon."

The sharp teeth showed up again, "Perhaps, but now the time for games is over."

Akuma suddenly disappeared in a shimmer. Ken looked in shock as Akuma suddenly sent a fist deep into Ken's gut. Ken reeled back and launched a kick out, hitting Akuma in the ribs. However, Akuma grabbed the leg and smashed his elbow into it. Ken gave out a sharp yell before slugging Akuma in the face. Akuma backed off again and Ken put his leg down, only to find that he couldn't stand straight on it. Akuma charged at Ken with a barrage of punches and kicks. Ken managed to block most of them, but the rest pushed him down. Ken rolled again, but Akuma was no longer anywhere to be seen. Ken looked around before feeling a massive surge of dark energy above him. Ken looked up to see the demon powering up his energy like a evil storm.

"Metssatsu Gou-Hado!!!!!"

The dark ball of energy sped straight at Ken. On reflex, Ken leapt straight up into the air, avoiding the ball of energy and heading toward Akuma. Ken lashed his foot out, knocking Akuma out of the air and into the ground. Ken dived in after him, fist ready to strike. But the demon disappeared again and he smashed the ground. Ken quickly stood up and waited. At the second Akuma materialized, Ken's fist blazed again.

"Sucker. Shinryuken!!!!!"

Ken's fist hit Akuma repeatedly and propelled both of them into the air. Both fell to the ground with Ken standing and Akuma down.

"Alright. Ken did it. He beat him." Sean cheered.

Eliza allowed a smile, but she could feel that something was wrong.

As Ken waited, Akuma suddenly levitated upward.

"Geez, what does it take to get rid of you?"

"A lot more than what you got."

Ken growled, "If that's what it takes, here it comes! Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Ken charged at Akuma, but he didn't move. Ken flew at Akuma and suddenly passed him, surprising Akuma. He turned around to find Ken completely engulfed in fire.

KUZURYU-REPPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ken's unleashed an insane fury of attacks, combining all of his arts into one technique, ending with a super-powered shinryuken that took him extremely high in the sky. When it ended, Ken landed, tired and spent. Akuma landed a few minutes earlier in an earth-shaking crash. Even though tired, Ken managed a smile. But his victory was short-lived...

"Impressive. I never thought you could summon so much power. It seemed that I severely underestimated you, Ken Masters."

Akuma levitated up again, but his body remained limp as it was airborne. His back was facing Ken and the kanji symbol TEN was emblazed upon it.

"You have been found worthy the see...my true power!"

Akuma's feet hit the ground and the ground shook wildly. Akuma's body began to grow and his hair glowed even more. A fiery aura burned around him and the TEN symbol disappeared and then changed into another symbol. Akuma suddenly stood upright and turned to Ken. Ken was completely shocked by what he felt and saw. Akuma's muscles had grown in size to where it looked like he would burst. His hair had changed from red to white. His eyes flared in the same fashion and electricity flashed around him.

"What...kind of monster are you?"

"I am power made flesh. Are you ready, warrior?"

Ken didn't respond or rather couldn't because Shin Akuma vanished and hit him at the same time. Ken was completely shocked by the strength of the blow. It was as though he was hit by a brick wall. Ken struggled to get up, but Akuma punched his face in and connected it with a Gou Shouryu. Ken flew though the air like paper, but managed to flip and barely land on his feet.

"Do you still think you can win?"

Ken was breathing heavily as the super-demon stood before him. He was injured and exhausted.

"Master!" Sean suddenly rushed outside and charged at Akuma. Akuma saw him coming and let out a Gou-Hado. Sean was knocked back, but it was enough for Ken to catch Akuma with a heavy punch. Ken was about to connect it with a Shouryuken when Akuma suddenly flashed and disappeared. Ken looked around again and felt him right above him. The last thing Ken saw was Akuma diving at him, his hand in chopping position and flaring with deadly energy and the hand came down on him.

_Present..._

Ryu nodded, "That would explain the blow to your head."

Ken shut his eyes again, "He beat me as though I was nothing, but waste. Ryu, if you do fight him, be careful. He's way more powerful than he lets on. Ryu, you have to..."

Eliza looked back at him, "Ken, that's enough. We should let you rest. Come on."

Ken laid back and closed his eyes again, "I guess I could use some rest."

Eliza kissed his forehead, "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Ken uneasily closed his eyes and the other left quietly. Ryu looked at the condition his friend was in.

_I may have no choice. If that what it takes, I will use Satsu No Hado to stop Akuma once and for all!_


	11. Decisions

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chap. 11

_Ryu__… I have something to tell you. You were almost destroyed. You are not a master yet. I've trained to defeat you, but you are not ready yet, are you?_

_Right…but if there is weakness in me, I must overcome it. I've chosen my destiny…I have no regrets…I won't turn back…Wait for me Sagat, until the day I'm worthy to be a master._

Two days had passed. Everyone was still at the hospital. Eliza and Mel went in to see Ken again, who was feeling better after further medical care. Chun-Li stayed with them for support and Mikoto stayed with her. Ryu, however was no where to be found. Although he said he wasn't leaving yet, no one knew where he was. Sakura went out to search for him, but so far she wasn't having much luck. Then she got an idea and went to the most deserted place around. It was a small field just on the outskirts of the city. And sure enough, she found him.

"I should have known you'd be here."

Ryu didn't respond. He was in his meditative stance with his eyes closed. Sakura was about to steak again when suddenly, Ryu changed. His white gi turned dark and dark energy began to emit from him. Sakura stepped back a bit and Ryu changed back to normal. It was there that Sakura decided to speak again.

"Stop it Ryu."

Ryu's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Sakura. "Sorry to scare you like that."

Sakura put her hand on her hip, "What do you think you doing? Trying to become evil?"

Ryu looked back down, "I may not like it, but if worse comes to worse. I must be ready to use Satsu No Hado. It may be my only chance of stopping him once and for all."

"But if you do that, then you'll become evil like him."

"Not completely. I can control it to a certain extent. But...if I use the Shun Goku Satsu while I'm like that, then..."

"Is it really worth the risk? I know that you've had this feud with Akuma ever since your master died and after what he did to Ken, you feel you must do something, but..."

"No. This isn't about them. Not anymore."

"Huh? Then what?"

"Before the tournament, I asked Chun-Li why she fought. Bison no longer existed, so there seemed to be no further reason to fight. But she told me about the girl and said that she was through fighting in the past. Now she fights for the future. To fight to protect the ones she cares about. That's what I'm doing. I can't allow Akuma to harm anymore of my friends. If he continues, then I would be no different from him. It…is the way."

Ryu remained quiet hearing his own words. _Now I understand. This is way of the warrior.  And it was right before me the whole time._

Sakura helped him up, "You should get up. Ken is feeling better, so you can see him now."

Ryu nodded, "I will. Thank you Sakura. I may have found what I was looking for here."

Ryu and Sakura walked off. As they did, Sakura thought to herself, _He fights for the future. No, for her. For Chun-Li. She is his future. He really does love her._

Outside, Sean was vigorously training himself. He had been doing so ever since Ken was hospitalized. He hasn't eaten since that time and fatigue was evident on his face. But he continued on, pushing himself further. Thoughts of Ken getting hurt by Akuma drove him on.  If only I had been stronger...... If only I had been stronger. These thoughts repeated themselves in his mind and he drove himself, despite the weariness he felt. I will not fail him again. I won't. 

"Sean?"

The voice came from behind him. He recognized it as Elena, but he didn't stop.

"Sean, I know this must be hard for you. I'm sorry about what happened to Ken."

"..........."

She moved closer, "I know you're hurt, but you shouldn't push yourself like this."

Sean suddenly snapped, "I have to! I won't fail him again!"

Elena was shocked by the outburst, but she kept firm, "You really care for him, don't you?"

Sean heard her, heard the sincerity in her voice. And compassion, she was showing compassion.

For a while, Sean kept going and Elena thought that he was ignoring her. Sadly, she began to turn to leave when Sean called out.

"I'm sorry, Elena."

She turned to him as he stopped to face her, "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Elena gave a small smile, "It's okay. It's hard to see your mentor in the hospital."

"Still, It wasn't right for me to.....uggghhhh." The fatigue had reached Sean and he began to fall over. He expected to hit the hard ground, but he didn't. A pair of slender, yet strong hands prevented him from falling. Looking up, he saw that Elena had caught him. He gave her a weak smile before blacking out completely.

As she helped him up, a shadowy figure was watching them from above. A smile crept on the figure's face.

"It sure took her long enough."

The figure then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a raccoon that started to climb down the tree. But as it did, Elena heard a rustle and saw it disappear behind a bush. Now it was her turn to smile.

"How does she do that?" 

Ryu went in to see Ken again at the hospital. Currently, he was being fed by Eliza, much to his dismay.

"I hate hospital food. Can't you pick up a Big Mac or something?"

"Aw. Are you going to complain now? You heard the doctor. You can only eat this until tonight. So your Big Mac will have to wait."

Ken moaned and then looked up, "Hey Ryu."

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Doc says I can be released today."

"That's good to know. Soon you'll be back to your usually arrogant self."

Ken gave a thumps-up, "You better believe it." Looking behind him, he questioned him, "Where's Sakura? Did she find you?"

Ryu nodded, "Yes. But on the way here, she said she had something to do. It was strange. She was quiet the entire trip."

Ken agreed, "Yeah, you're right. That is strange."

Elena then came in on the two. Ryu turned to greet her, but the look on her face told them that something was wrong.

"Elena, what is it?"

"It's Sakura."

"What happened?"

__________

The island.

On this deserted island, a dark cloud hovers over it giving off a feeling of dread. The dark winds blow through the fields like a banshee. And standing in the center was the demon. His head bent upward toward the storm, unafraid. He was waiting. Waiting for his promised fight. But at the same time, he was impatient. He wants this fight. He wanted it ever since he first fought him. He knew the boy would give him the battle of his life, that he would truly challenge his power. Akuma would finally see what he was truly capable of. He was willing to wait for Ryu to reach his full potential, but as time went on, he grew impatient. If Ryu wasn't ready now, then so be it. He will die a warrior's death. As a warrior, that is the least he would do for him. As he stood there, a shadow moved behind him. A headband was on the figure's head and it flapped in the wind.

"You are not who I seek. Leave or die."

The figure stepped forward, "I will not allow you to harm them. Especially Ryu."

"You think you can stop me, child?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a female figure wearing a familiar sailor suit and fighting gloves.

Sakura boldly declared, "Yes. I will stop you."


	12. Prelude

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this.

Chap 12.

_So you two have finally come._

_Garuda__, you will now cease to exist._

_I can see into your souls. Akuma, dark master of the Shotokan. And Ryu, a powerful warrior. And now you use Satsu No Hado."_

_…………_

_You are the souls I have been searching for. Your dark power will feed me well._

_Enough talk. Fight us, demon._

_As you wish._

_____________

NANI!?!

That's what she said. I couldn't stop her. I'm sorry.

Ryu charged out of the door and Chun-Li followed, "Eliza, take care of Mikoto for me."

That caught his attention, "What are you...?"

I'm coming with you."

No, stay here."

Argue all you want, but I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Are you crazy? This is Akuma we're talking about here. He could kill you."

"And he could kill you as well. I will not stand back and allow that to happen. And you know how stubborn I can be."

Ryu looked at the others helplessly. Ken smiled slightly, "Don't look at us. We can't help here. But you have to hurry."

Ryu looked back at Chun-Li. "I guess we don't have time. Let's go." 

"Ryu, wait."

Ryu turned back to Ken who tossed him his red headband

"Don't forget this."

Ryu nodded and together both fighters ran out the door and headed to the docks.

Outer Space...

A light was descending upon Earth. And it was also heading for the island...

________

Island...

Sakura was desperately dodging Akuma's Hadoken's. Akuma was simply playing around with her.

"Come now, girl. Do you really you can harm me?"

Sakura didn't reply. She continued to avoid the fireballs, but secretly she was moving toward him, hoping for him to drop his guard as he fired. She finally saw an opening and attacked, but Akuma noticed it and blocked the blow. His leg lashed out, but Sakura managed to duck under it and hit him in the face. Akuma backed off, surprised by the woman's power. But he was even more surprised when she connected with her Shou-o-ken, hitting him several times. On impulse, Akuma swung back, hitting the girl in the ribs. Sakura let out a yelp and staggered back. Akuma vanished and reappeared behind the girl, putting her in a chokehold. Sakura struggled the break it, but Akuma held tight.

"Is this all you have to offer?"

The grip tightened and Sakura began to gasp for air. Desperately, Sakura began kicking and as a final move, she smashed her foot on his shin. Akuma grunted in pain as he released her and opened his eyes to her summoning her energy.

"Shinkuu...Hadoken!!!!!!!!"

The ball of energy swarmed at Akuma and he barely had time to teleport away from it. When he rematerialized, part of his gi was shredded. Growling, Akuma stamped the ground, his fiery aura rising and flaring around him. Disappearing again, he attacked from the front and ax-kicked Sakura. She managed to defend against the second blow, but it was enough to push her back and Akuma charged again. Seeing him come, she quickly summoned another surge of energy. Akuma stopped abruptly when he recognized the technique.

"Shun Goku Satsu!"

Sakura ran at Akuma and grabbed him. Then both were engulfed in a bright flash of light. When it ended, Akuma was lying on the ground and Sakura stood over him. She slowly bent down. _Using two super arts consecutively wasn't such a good idea. _Her body felt strained from the use of high energy attacks, but she was recovering. Unfortunately...

"That was interesting."

Akuma suddenly rose up. "You know of the Shun Goku Satsu. But you miss the point of the attack.

Akuma dashed forward and grabbed her neck, "The Shun Goku Satsu was created solely for the art of killing. But you've toned it down to prevent that from happening. Very foolish."

"I...don't...kill."

"Then you can't be a warrior. And such foolish thinking will cause you to die. And if Ryu thinks the same way, then he will join you."

Upon hearing Ryu's name, Sakura suddenly jumped out and back, gathering energy in mid-air. A purple aura surrounded her as her hands cupped together again. Her feet touched the ground and the ground cracked underneath her feet. This might overdo it, but I have no choice. Akuma stood surprised again at the energy she gathered.

"NEKKETSU HADOKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A gigantic bolt of energy flew at Akuma with astonishing speed. Akuma held up his arms in defense as the bolt hit him. Akuma was thrown back by the force and the bolt contiuned on its path, eventually hit and destroying a nearby hill.

Akuma slowly arose, just to see Sakura fall down on her knees. The energy use was almost too much for her and her body was now spent. Akuma slowly walked to her and stood above her.

"Do you have any last words, warrior?"

Sakura could barely keep her eyes open, but she managed to mutter, "I'm...sorry...Ryu."

Akuma raised his fist, ready to smash in her skull. "You fought well. And you'll die with honor."

"Leave her! Your fight is with me, demon!"

Akuma didn't have to look up. He knew who it was.

Ryu.


	13. The long awaited fight

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap 13

_You're Ashura? I should have known it to be you Akuma._

_Names do not matter. But let us see how you fare against Kairi._

_Kairi__.__ You must snap out of it. Don't let him control you._

_No. I will kill you. I will kill you. I will..._

_Kairi__, no.__ It's me, Nanase. Don't you remember me? Your scatterbrain little sister?_

_ I...I.....__Nan__....Nanase?__ Sister? AiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Kairi__.__ Are you okay?_

_Nanase__.__ You've...grown a lot. Where…am I?_

_It doesn't matter. You're back now. Like Hokuto._

_It's over Akuma. Kairi is free._

_Perhaps.__ But you Ryu are not. We'll meet again_

_____________________________

"So you finally arrived. And you brought yet another guest. What is with you and these girls?"

Ryu looked down at Sakura who was barely alive.

"Let her go. Your fight is with me."  
  
"Yes, it is. Let's hope you're stronger than this girl. Although I will admit, she put up quite a fight."

With that he flung Sakura away. Sakura flew through the air before Chun-Li jumped up and caught her, then landed safely.

Akuma watched the action, "Ahh. She shows strength. I can tell just from that jump. I see that you would only be satisfied with a strong mate. But enough talk."

"Ryu, be careful."

Ryu nodded and walked up to Akuma. Akuma showed a sharp grin. _Finally, this is it. The fight I've been waiting for. Don't disappoint me._

Suddenly, with loud cries both Akuma and Ryu charged at each other, each with his fist raised. Then when they reached a point, they leapt into the air and struck at each other, their fists hitting the other and holding in its place. They growled as they tried to push each other back and they eventually pushed each other away. Akuma rolled away and fired a Gou-Hadoken to which Ryu parried. Akuma took to the air and fired another blast. Ryu rolled, but Akuma anticipated the move, landed and lashed his leg out. Ryu managed to block it, but was thrown off balance. Akuma pushed his aggressive attacks further and pretty soon, Ryu was stuck on the defense. However, Ryu was mostly a defensive fighter, so Akuma was unable to score anymore real hits. Seeing that, Akuma decided to push it further by using the Tatsumaki-Senpuu Kyaku, to which Ryu blocked, but with some effort. Akuma was counting on that, so when he landed, Ryu was unable to block his Gou-Shouryu and lifted sky-borne. Ryu took in the hits and slid on the floor and Akuma landed shortly.

"Do you really think you can keep this up?"

"..........."

On the sidelines, Chun-Li watched while taking care of Sakura. She was injured, but not enough to be life-threatening. However, she did lose a lot of energy and it would take time for her to revive. Watching the fight, she saw the true might of Akuma and how powerful he was. But as the two started fighting again, she saw that Ryu was holding in a lot of his power. Not holding back, in. She saw that he had a plan of some sort and hopefully, it'll work.

As the two clashed again, their energies began to become more present in their attacks. Akuma saw this. Just like the other one. He may push me that far. He just ducked a roundhouse kick of Ryu and was moving in for an uppercut. Ryu backed away from the punch and scored a blow to Akuma's ribs. Akuma gasped and in anger he struck back with a heavy punch to the face. But because of his anger, the blow didn't land as hard as he wanted to and Ryu saw another opening.

"Shoryuken!!!"

This time, it was Akuma's turn to fly through the air. But he managed to safely roll on the ground.

"Denjin..." 

The demon arose to see Ryu hands cupped together, but holding in the energy. Akuma saw this and thought, _Hmph__. Just like the girl. _Ryu held it for awhile and let it fly.

"Hadoken!"

Akuma parried the attack, but he underestimated its speed and some of it hit him enough for him to be dazed slightly. By the time he recovered, Ryu hit him with his Joudan-Geri kick and sent him into a nearby tree, cracking it. Akuma slowly got up. Perhaps I misjudged him. That won't happen again. Ryu charged at him again, but the demon simply vanished. Akuma reappeared beside him and on impulse, Ryu sent out another roundhouse kick. Akuma ducked it and summoned a new energy.

"Metssatsu Gou-Rasen!"

The demon went spinning and his kicks knocked Ryu in the air repeatedly until he finished it with a high roundhouse of his own. Ryu fell heavily, but managed to rise again. Akuma rematerialized in front of him and in surprise, Ryu used another attack.

"Metsu-Shoryuken!"

Ryu caught Akuma with an elbow and followed up with a Shoryuken. But as Akuma fell back, he laughed.

"Hahahahahaha! That's it. Use the dark power within you. Let it awaken."

Ryu was left uncertain and Akuma laughed again, "Did you not feel it? That attack and the Hadoken you launched at me before are from the dark arts. Am I wrong?"

Ryu thought for awhile_, The Denjin Hadoken was a dark technique. I first used it when I used Satsu No Hado. But I mastered it to be used without killing. But...the Metsu-Shoryuken. No, I must remain focused. I can't allow myself to lose._ He took a glance at Chun-Li. _Too much is riding on this._

Akuma noticed the short glance, "I see. She's preventing you from awakening. We'll have to deal with that. In a flash, Akuma leapt in the air and summoned his dark power, creating a dark pulse of energy. Ryu saw what he was going to do and jumped after him.

"Akuma, NO!!!!"

"Let's see what happens when she's no longer around. Metssatsu Gou-Hado!"

The demonic fireball headed straight for Chun-Li. And with Sakura there, there was no way she could avoid it.

"NOOO!!!!!!"

(Writer's note: For those who have played SFA3, you may notice that when Ryu finishes a person off with the Metsu-Shoryuken, he turns his back like E. Ryu. Just an observation.)


	14. Satsu No Hado

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 14

_When the evil intent awakens in you, then you will know. All these past battles will seem like child's play._

_W… what? The island… it's… it's disappearing!?_

_When you have reached to summon all your inner power, find me. Then we will find out who is more powerful._

_AKUMA!!!!_

______________

"Haaaaa! Kikosho!"

Suddenly, both Chun-Li and Sakura were engulfed by a ball of light. The dark fireball hit it with tremendous force, but the women remained unharmed. Akuma saw this and remembered, _Of course. She's a warrior too._ Unfortunately, Ryu was still coming at him and he kicked him in the chest, sending both of them ground ward again. Both warriors landed on their feet, with Ryu extremely pissed off and Akuma with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Well, that got you going, didn't it?"

"Leave...them...out of this!"

Akuma remained as he was, "If you do not let your power awaken, then they are as good as dead anyway."

Ryu glared venomously at the demon, "Is that what you want? Fine."

Chun-Li heard the words, "What? Ryu, what are you saying?"

"I'm going to give him what he wants. I'm sorry, but it's the only way."

Chun-Li jumped up, "Ryu, don't do this. You don't have to..."

"Let him."

Chun-Li heard a weak voice. Looking back down, she saw Sakura, half awake. "It's alright. He can do it."

Chun-Li looked down at her, "Sakura, what are you saying?"

"He'll be alright. You'll see. Have faith in him."

Chun-Li looked back at Ryu and solemnly nodded. Ryu then focus back to the demon and closed his eyes. Akuma folded his hands and silently waited. The ground then slowly began to tremble. Dust and a few pebbles began to rise up and the shaking increased. Ryu's body began to flash in and out, his skin tone and gi turned darker. The shaking became visible and Ryu's headband and gi turned completely black. Akuma's smile remained as Ryu completed his transformation. The shaking stopped and Ryu's eyes open, now showing the same blood-red glow as Akuma's. Chun-Li looked in horror at this dark manifestation of Ryu. The power he was giving off with tremedous. Akuma unfolded his hands.

"At last. Satsu No Hado Ryu."

______________

"What!"

Ken had awoken in the medical room. His sudden movement awoke Eliza, who was sleeping on a chair with her head on him.

"Ken. What is it?"

"...It nothing. Just a bad dream."

Ken laid back down and thought. _I feel tremendous powers fighting. Ryu, I hope you are faring well._

____________

Evil Ryu stared at Akuma with a murderous glare and his breathing became heavy. However Akuma was not afraid.

"Let's see what your little satsui can do."

E. Ryu suddenly disappeared and Akuma did as well. In a flash, they both reappeared and Ryu had kicked Akuma in the face. Hard. Akuma fell back and rolled away, but Ryu was behind him and sent an elbow into his back. For the first time in a long time, Akuma yelled in pain. Ryu smiled briefly before connecting with a Shoryuken. Akuma slowly got up, only to be hit with a gut punch that sent him staggering. Akuma back away holding him stomach while Ryu watched him.

".....Ha. Haha. Hahahahahaha! Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. Show me more!"

Akuma vanished again and connected a blow with Ryu's face. Ryu backed of f and Akuma ran toward him, fist flared with energy as he fired his Metssatsu-Gou Hado. Midway, Akuma cancelled it and launched into his Metssatsu Gou-Shoryu. Then when he was airbourne, he fired a Tenma Gou-Zankuu, totally flooring Ryu. Akuma then looked at the fallen Ryu with a disapproved look on his face. But it quickly disappeared when Ryu got right back up and wiped the blood from his mouth with a grin. Akuma looked at him and his own savage grin came up.

"Good. Just as I thought." he muttered before they resumed battle.

The fight began to reach a new ferocity and Akuma found himself on the receiving end. He was more used to fighters of certain kinds. A strong fighter would be defensive, usually holding back until the right moment. An aggressive fighter was usually fast, using there speed and quick attacks to wear down an opponent. There have been a few exceptions here and there but that was the overall way of fighting for many fighters.

Unfortunately, Evil Ryu was an exception. His strength and his speed were even to where Akuma began to worry. They complemented his own skills and made him fight even harder. Akuma would probably enjoy it further if Ryu wasn't holding back, but that will have to be a lesson he'll have to teach him.

"I must say. You've impressed me. I didn't think that the Satsu No Hado could be used that way. But like your friend, you miss the point of the 'evil intent'. Its purpose to annihilate the opponent. Let me show you your flaw!"

Akuma suddenly rolled in the air and hit Ryu in the leg. Ryu faltered back and Akuma charged and tackled Ryu. But he easily countered and turned the tackle into a throw, using his leg to propel Akuma backward. Akuma rolled around and saw Ryu now charge at him. Akuma lashed his leg out, but Ryu leapt over him. As Akuma turned around, he saw Ryu holding in his energy again.

"Korosu!"

It was the Denjin Hadoken again, only it was much faster and this time it hit Akuma full force. Akuma was wide open as Ryu thought, Now it the time to finish him off. Ryu knew that none of his present attacks would do it. _But maybe...the Shun Goku Satsu._ Ryu began to summon vast amounts of deadly energy. He raised his leg up and positioned his arms. His body began to glow red as he prepared the technique.

"No...Ryu."

Chun-Li looked down to see Sakura awake again. "Don't let him do it. If he uses that now, he will turn truly evil."

"What?! Ryu, don't do it!"

Ryu didn't hear her; he was too busy preparing. _Now I can get rid of him once and for all!_ Ryu began to slide toward him. _Now I will finally avenge my master._ He drew closer. _Now I will destroy him!_

He was a mere foot away from Akuma when Chun-Li suddenly stood in his way.

"Ryu, don't."

Ryu managed to hold his position. "Get out of the way." he growled.

"Ryu, I can't let you do this. Remember who you are. Remember why you're fighting. If you do this, then Akuma will win."

Ryu stayed were he was, unsure as to what to do. This is it. The opportunity he was waiting for. The chance to finally defeat the demon. He wanted to end it here and now. _He wanted to kill him...kill him?_ Ryu then began to notice his own words. _He wanted to kill him. That didn't sound like him at all. But, this was the only way. But could he really go that far? Would he? Too many questions. _He then looked at Chun-Li. He looked into her eyes. _Why was he fighting?_ Suddenly, everything became clear. The dark energy dissipated and he stood in normal stance, but he remained in his dark form. But despite that, his eyes, through blood red with anger had a touch of compassion in it.

"Foolish."

Suddenly, Chun-Li was hit from behind and knocked to the side. Ryu resumed his battle stance as he faced Akuma, fully recovered and extremely ticked off.

"You had the chance and you blew it. Because of a girl. You will never be a true warrior. You, like my brother, are too weak. Such a pity. Now, you will be exterminated because of your weakness."

The ground began to rumble underneath Akuma and a bright red aura grew around him. His muscles bulged in size slightly and his hair flared white. His power grew immensely and the shirt part of his gi burned off. The TEN symbol was burned into his back and then changed to a new symbol. Energy flew around him like electricity. Ryu stared at this new manifestation of Akuma. _So this is what Ken saw._

"Shin no chi kara mitsetemiyo!" ("Now I will show you my power!")


	15. Power made flesh

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 15

_Master!_

_You were a fool to reject the dark arts, Gouken. Now you will pay for your ignorance. Shun Goku Satsu!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh__!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Feel the power you have deemed forbidden!_

_Master! NO!!!!!!_

_Ahh__, his students.___

_Who are you? Why have you done this?"_

_Because my brother was a fool.__ To reject the forbidden arts simply because he was told to by old fools. He didn't realize the true power of a warrior, the power to kill._

_I...don't understand._

_Not necessary. Both of you are still young. Perhaps when you two get older. And if such a time arrives, I will be waiting._

__________________

Evil Ryu stood before Shin Akuma, his eyes never leaving him the awesome power of the demon that stood before him. S. Akuma stood gazing at Ryu as well with a steely gaze on his face.

"Now let's see how long you will last."

Akuma suddenly vanished and struck at Ryu. Ryu barely had time to register a block and even that wasn't enough against Akuma's sheer force. Ryu was hurled back, but managed a back flip to land on his feet. But his recovery was short as Akuma came again. Akuma's new power and his added ferocity began to break down Ryu's defense. Akuma struck again with another kick which pushed him back. However, Ryu managed to catch and hold onto his leg. He then followed up with a kick of his own and Akuma was pushed back.

"Impressive. I didn't think you would be able to hit me. Then again, your friend managed to as well, just before he was crushed."

That sent Ryu into a new rage and he charged, attacking with a fury of moves. But none of them were able to connect and Akuma taunted, "Is that all you've got?" The attacks continued and Akuma decided to stop toying around and he struck back. Ryu reeled back and Akuma continued his assault, totally dominating over Ryu. Ryu tried to fight back, letting out a fierce punch. But Akuma simply parried it and used a Shoryuken, his energy burning Ryu in purple flames. Ryu was hurled through the air, but somehow managed to land on his feet and summon his energy into his hands. Akuma saw this as he landed.

"Shinkuu Hadoken!"

Unfortunately, Akuma had landed just on time and blocked the projectile. Not giving up, Ryu launched into his Metssatu Shoryu. But Akuma kept his block up. In a last ditch effort, Ryu jumped into the Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku, whirling in a cyclone of energy. But Akuma was unfazed and his defense remained in tact. The technique ended and Ryu landed, fatigue flaring in his body. His exhaustion was great that he had to kneel down on the floor. Akuma stood there with his hands folded.

"Do you now know how useless it to fight me?" He began to walk toward him, "And here I thought that you would test my true abilities, but all you've done is disappoint me." Akuma stopped in front of him. "You're weak, just like my brother. You deserve extinction."

Chun-Li and Sakura watched in terror as Ryu was on the verge of defeat. No Ryu, don't give up. You can do it.

As if to pick up on their thoughts, Ryu suddenly launched upward in a powerful Shoryuken that actually hit Akuma hard. He fell back on the ground and looked up. Pain touched Akuma's face and he touched his cheek. Blood? He then looked at Ryu and saw him standing there in battle pose. I don't understand. He's using the Satsu No Hado, but he still has far more power within him. 

Ryu charged, somehow renewed and re-energies and he attacked again. As he attacked, Akuma could see that his attacks have increased in speed and that he was having difficulty avoiding them. Not even the 'evil intent' carries this much power. He must be stopped before he can actually release it. In desperation, he struck back and hit Ryu. Ryu staggered and punched back. The two began trading blows with each other, with Akuma doing most of the damage, but Ryu continued to fight back, the thoughts of not giving up fueling his spirit, his fight. Another blow was directed to Akuma's head and he narrowly ducked it, but Ryu counted on that and his elbow caught Akuma's jaw. In rage, Akuma punched back and followed up with a forward kick. Ryu backed off and Akuma decided that enough was enough.

"Metssatsu Gou-Hado." 

The dark energy formed again, greater than he had before and it hit Ryu dead on. Ryu was hurled to the ground. Ryu slowly began to rise up as Akuma came to him. Akuma suddenly stopped and stood on his leg, summoning the dark energy that created him. His body flared fiery red and the ground crumbled beneath him. Ryu staggered up; unaware that Akuma was calling forth the Shun Goku Satsu.

"Ryu! Look out!"

Both Chun-Li and Sakura suddenly got up and ran toward the fighters, desperate to reach Ryu before it was too late.

Akuma sped toward him, moving like a dark shadow toward Ryu.

"RYU!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Akuma grabbed Ryu and the dark technique took its form, creating a flash of light. The two women were blinded, but they heard the sounds of the attacks being done and a loud scream. A total of 33 hits were heard and the light disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Ryu. No."

"Soushi"

: Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but I'll make it up to you in the next one.


	16. Anger and Revenge

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Chap. 16

_You must fight with your soul, not with your power! To become a true martial artist is to understand that. You try in vain to look for the answer. But, it lies within you. Keep that in mind… even when you confront that man!_

_Rose._

_____________

Akuma stood over a fallen Ryu, his kanji symbol blazed on his back. Akuma turned briefly to look at the fallen warrior. "Such a waste." He then began to walk away, not caring that the two women behind him scrambled to Ryu.

Sakura began to shake him, "Ryu. Ryu, please get up." Tears began to form, "Please. Don't die." Sakura then looked at Chun-Li, whose eyes were hidden behind her hair, but the tears were clearly seen on her face. Gently, she bent down and softly kissed Ryu's cheek. Her body began to tremble as she suddenly rose up, anger clearly in her eyes.

"Akuma!"

The demon didn't stop as though he didn't hear her.

"Face me, demon!"

That caused Akuma to stop moving. Sakura looked at Chun-Li in shock. She was never like this. So angry. Chun-Li herself realized that she had never been this mad before. _Not even when she learned that Bison killed her father. The man she loved was now dead and she was determined to either avenge him...or join him_. Akuma kept his back to them.

"Do you really think you can stand up to me, woman?"

Chun-Li fists clenched tightly, "If it's the last thing I do, I will destroy you!"

Sakura looked briefly before rising, "Right. You won't walk away from this one, Akuma."

A small chuckle was heard coming from the demon, "So you wish to join your fallen love, is that it? Such a weak emotion, yet it has its usefulness. Very well. Let's see what you got."

Chun-Li stood side-by-side with Sakura as she whispered, "Sakura, listen carefully. I have an attack that might be able to stop him, but it's going to take a little while to gather the energy."

Sakura nodded and gave a little smile, "No problem. I've fought with him anyway, so I can hold him off a bit."

Chun-Li warned, "Don't overdo it. If you need to get out, then do it. And if necessary, leave this place."

"Nani?"

"You heard me. If this doesn't work, then you will leave. Run and don't look back."

"But I can't leave..."

Yes, you can. And you will. Understand?"

"....Yes."

With a cry, Sakura jumped at Akuma, whose hands were folded. "Ah, the child goes first, he sneered. Sakura let out a kick, but Akuma vanished and reappeared elsewhere. Sakura attacked again, but he simply teleported again. Sakura suddenly had an idea and attacked again. Again, he teleported, but this time, she was ready for it.

"Midare-Sakura!"

She rushed at him in a fury of Sho-o-ken's and actually hitting. However, he didn't budge and when the attack finished, Akuma remained where he was. Sakura landed right in front of him. 

"That may have worked before, but you face my true form. You are powerless."

A swift kick sent Sakura flying and Akuma came toward her. She still hadn't fully recover from her last battle with him. But she stood back up and re-summoned her energy.

"That's a good girl. Keep on trying."

Sakura's hands cupped together and drew in the energy, Shinkuu...HADOKEN!!!!!!"

The blue sphere flew at full speed toward Akuma, but he did nothing to avoid it and it hit him head on. A massive explosion erupted and Sakura covered her eyes, amazed that she was able to call back that much power. But her surprise turned to dismay as Akuma kept walking out of the smoke. Sakura had used up the last of her energy in that blast and he ate it. Akuma warped again and reappeared in front of her, frightening her to floor.

"So be it.  You'll be first."

Suddenly, a kick hit Akuma in the side of his face and away from Sakura.

"Sakura! Get out of the way! NOW!"

Sakura saw Chun-Li holding a bright sphere of energy and felt a lot of power coming from it. Quickly, she scrabbled away while Chun-Li ran straight for Akuma, who was recovering from the kick. Akuma turned around just to see the woman warrior put her palms in his face.

"Kikosho....GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

An immense ball of pure light engulfed them; tearing up the area they were in and throwing Sakura back. Sakura grabbed on to a branch as the shockwaves emitted and dissipated. In place of the explosion was Chun-Li, her palms still in the same position. She bent down to the ground to recover. There was no sign of Akuma anywhere.

"I....did it. I...defeated him. Ryu..."

"Don't be so presumptuous."

Chun-Li looked up to see Akuma, hovering in the air.

"I must say. That was truely remarkable. Such an attack could have actually crippled me, maybe even destroyed me had I not warped in time."

Chun-Li looked up helplessly. She had put all of her power, her energy, her very being into that blast and he simply avoided it. She looked at Sakura, who was lying on the ground, slowly getting up herself. Akuma cupped his hands together and the dark energy returned with a vengeance. Chun-Li looked over to Sakura, who was nearly up_. Good. At least she'll make it._ Looking back up, she prepared for the inevitable. Ryu. _If there is an afterlife, I hope to see you there. I only wish I could have told you sooner._

"Tenma!!!!!!"

Chun-Li held her arms open.

"Gou!!!!!!!!!"

She closed her eyes, waiting for death.

"Zankuu!!!!!"

_I love you, Ryu._

The dark sphere came at her like a deadly wave, ready to engulf her. The sheer sound of it was almost deafening. But she heard something. A shadowed figure appeared before her. _Sakura?__ Get out of here._

"Shinkuu Hadoken!!!!!!!!!"

Chun-Li watched the valiant, yet futile attempt as a sphere of energy collided with Akuma's. But amazingly, it did the job. Akuma's fireball was diverted away. _What? Sakura did that?_ It was when the light cleared that Chun-Li gasped. Before her was not Sakura. The figure was male, bathed in a bluish-white light. A red headband fluttered through the air. Energy streaked around him like a storm, but in a controlled fashion. She couldn't believe it.

Ryu was alive!


	17. The sleeper has awakened

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 17

_Ryu__.__ One day, you will be on your own. When that time comes, always remember what I have taught you._

_Yes, master._

_And above all else, always remember the fight and what each battle teaches you, for you will grow strong by it. Eventually, you will discover the answer to the question._

_What question, master?_

_What do you see beyond your fist?_

_________________

Akuma looked down at the event that took place with amazed awe. Standing before Chun-Li was Ryu. But he was different. He had a massive aura of energy around him and winds encircled him. His eyes were closed and Akuma landed on the ground.

"So...once again, you survived the Shun Goku Satsu."

"........."

"Do you think you can still fight me and win, Ryu?"

"........"

"Answer me, boy!"

Ryu said nothing. He just remained motionless. Akuma charged at him and let out a fierce punch. But in the last second, Ryu caught the fist inches away from his face. Akuma struggled to get out, but Ryu's grip was tight.

"Do you know fear, demon?"

Akuma stopped struggling and looked up at Ryu's face and what he saw put him in shock. Ryu's eyes were open and they now glowed in an intense blue. Also, his headband had a kanji on it. A blue kanji which was TEN was on his forehead. Ryu looked at him with a cold expression.

"You will."

In a blur, Ryu's fist hit Akuma's gut. Akuma gasped and reeled back. Never in his life had he been hit so hard. Nevertheless, Akuma remained calm.

"I see. So you have finally awakened. Shin Ryu."

S. Ryu said nothing as Akuma continued, "Now my skills will be tested to the full."

Akuma suddenly blared with red energy and fired a Shakunetsu Hadoken to which Ryu parried. Ryu then arched his arm back and energy began to fill it. Chun-Li moved away from him as he did so.

"Hadoken!"

A fireball flew out and Akuma prepared to jump over it. However, Ryu wasn't finished.

"Ha!"

A second projectile came out of the other hand and it hit Akuma down. _Incredible.__ Not only can he use the Hadoken with one arm, but he can use two of them._ Akuma got up and evaluated Ryu. _He's gotten a mastery over a few of his techniques. Let's see how far it goes._

Akuma jumped into the air and Ryu followed. The titans clashed in the air and hit the ground. Charging at each other with untamed fury, the warriors battled fiercely, creating shockwaves with every blow. But this time, it was Ryu who was dominating the fight, employing his new skills to batter Akuma. Akuma's rage grew. _I am at my peak. How can he be causing me so much trouble?_ The thought distracted him and Ryu slammed his knee into Akuma's solar plexus. Akuma looked at the white warrior and saw a way to beat him. Ryu let out a roundhouse kick and Akuma vanished. Ryu looked up as he saw Akuma falling down like a comet, his arm ready to strike down. Ryu stood there for a brief moment and then stepped back, allowing Akuma to shatter the floor. Akuma was pissed. But that didn't make a difference when Ryu's fist blazed with awesome energy.

"Denjin Shoryuken!!!"

Ryu swooped forward, in Shoryu-Reppa-like fashion with his fist charged with energy. Akuma managed to put a block up, but the power and force of the attack ripped right through it. Akuma was completely overwhelmed by the attack as it carried through him. Akuma fell down with a sickening thud and all he could think of was that never in his life has he been so completely overwhelmed by anything. His glowing white hair diminished and the red hair returned, only it was dull now. Akuma was beaten and he knew it. He couldn't even pick himself up now. Ryu walked over to him and lifted him up.

"Finish...it."

Ryu kept a neutral gaze and Chun-Li almost thought that he would. But Ryu simply let Akuma fall back to the ground.

"You have been defeated. No more is necessary."

Ryu then turned and walked away from Akuma. Akuma heard every word and he didn't like it one bit. _No. I am the master of the dark arts. I have the full power of the forbidden techniques. I am the master of the fist. How could he have defeated me? No, I won't accept that! I won't accept his mercy!_

Akuma arose in a purple aura and he raised his arm in the air. Power began to fill it and the whole island seemed to shake. Ryu turned back around, unafraid.

"I can't allow you to defeat me. I will destroy everything to do so!" The shaking increased.

"Kongou Kouretsu..."

Akuma's open palm became a fist and he prepared to smash the floor. But all of a sudden, a white light shone upon Akuma and he screamed. The light intensified and Akuma's body began to disintegrate. Akuma began to disappear piece by piece as Ryu and the others watched. Eventually, Akuma had faded away to nothing. The demon master of the fist was no more. All that was left behind were the beads that used to be around his neck and they were burnt severely. Ryu then looked up and the light came out of the clouds. A figure descended, also bathed in the light. The light disappeared and Ryu found himself facing a familiar person.

Gill.


	18. Returning Cherub

Disclaimer: I don't know why I keep writing these. You already know it.

Chap. 18

_So you are the challenger? I'm surprised a child like you made it this far._

_............_

_No words? I understand that. You are eager to fight the King of street fighters, so I won't hold you back from what you want. What is your name?_

_Ryu__.___

_So let's begin, Ryu._

_______________

"Gill."

Before Ryu standing in the place where Akuma once had been was Gill. He looked the same as before with one exception. Six energy wings were fully extended out of his back, giving him his cherubic appearance. Gill gazed at the warrior before him.

"You have done well, Ryu."

"What do you mean?"

"You have defeated the demon and allowed me to erase his existence. He was the last of the dark elements."

"Dark elements?"

"Yes. I can not create paradise if evil exists within in."

Gill raised his arm. "Many dark elements have come and nearly threatened my plan. Bison, Garuda, as well as many others. But none more dangerous than Akuma. While the others were defeated, Akuma still remained. I was going to fight him myself and destroy him, but I did not know what his full potential was. So I had to find out."

Ryu's eyes widened, "That was the reason for the tournament. To get him there and find out, isn't it?"

Gill nodded, "That is one reason. But the true purpose was to finally gather the fighters on the road of light, toward paradise. When they were all united, I will cleanse the Earth of all and only the strong ones, the warriors would remain to begin anew."

"What?! You can't do that. You do not have the right!"

"You dare say such words? Humanity is dying. I have existed for generations and have learned that humans are weak. However, some had the potential to rise above that weakness and can ascend above normal humans. Today, these exist as the world warriors and street fighters. For that time, I realized that if only they lived, then humankind had a chance to become something greater. But not if they are being held back by the weak. Thus I decided to wipe clean the earth and let the strong live to ascension. As the god of fighters, I and only I have the right to do such."

"No. No human being, no matter how powerful has that right. You say that the weak hold us back. Who are we to say who is weak? Granted, we may be different and stronger than most people, but that doesn't change anything. The weak, as you call them are what makes warriors fight. Protecting people that can't defend themselves or the ones you love is the sole purpose of fighting. It is the way of the warrior." He glanced at Chun-Li. "The way I have recently rediscovered myself."

"Is that so? Well then, show me. Show me this purpose of fighting that rises above survival."

Ryu turned to Chun-Li and Sakura, "Listen you two. You must leave here at once."

Sakura shook her head, "No, we can't leave you here alone."

"But you must. I need to fight him without worrying about what might happen to you two."

But we can handle it. Right, Chun-Li.

Chun-Li was in thought. He said to protect the ones he loves. He's doing that right now.

"Chun-Li?"

"No Sakura, Ryu is right. We should go."

Sakura stood with her mouth open, but then sighed, "Alright. But you better not die on us."

Chn-Li agreed, "Please, make it through this."

Ryu's eyes met hers. But this time, it wasn't the uncomfortable moments they have had before. Now it was full of meaning and of hope, and something else that Chun-Li only glanced at.

_Love_

"I will."

Taking Sakura by the arm, Chun-Li turned and began to walk away. When they disappeared from sight, Ryu turned to Gill. "I'm ready now."

 Gill raised his hand and his wings spread open.

"Then let judgment be pronounced."


	19. Judgement

Disclaimer: Same as before

Chap. 19

_Ever since I learned martial arts, I always saw accomplishment. The opportunity to better myself and become stronger. To walk the path of a true warrior._

_It's because of that that you are so strong, Ryu. You take a path very few take. But I'm going to let you on in a little secret. I've learned that the path may start with one, but ultimately the goal becomes many, fluid. The choices you will make in life will not change the fact that you are a warrior. A truer one than even me._

________________

Chun-Li carried Sakura to the boat they had used to get to the island. Quickly, Chun-Li placed Sakura down on the deck and started the engine. The boat moved away from the island at high speed, but when they reached a distance, it stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

Chun-Li pointed to the island and Sakura gasped. The center of the island was engulfed in white light and it went up straight into the sky. The island was also shaking, although from their distance it was hard to see. Lightning crackled around it and boulders began to fall from the ridges.

"That island won't last too long."

"I know." Inside, she hoped, _Please make it out alive, Ryu._

The island. The two warriors had met again. The warrior bearing the crimson headband once again faced the creature forged from the elements of fire and ice; hot and cold. But this time, they were going to fight without holding back. No restrictions, no restraints, no hold barred.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GRRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Their fists connected with each other, creating a shockwave. Ryu backed his fist away and let out a kick. Gill blocked it and let out one of his own. The ice froze Ryu, but that didn't stop him from hitting Gill with an uppercut. Gill's head flew up, only to come back down in a crushing head-butt. Ryu halfway fell before coming back with a Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. The technique created a rush of wind that impacted with Gill's face and also shredded the ground. Ryu saw this and thought, _Our__ normal techniques alone is powerful. I better be cautious of it._ Gill rushed back at Ryu and flew behind him. Ryu teleported out of the way of the following punch and jumped at Gill with a knee. Gill ducked it and used a rushing knee of his own, similar to Sagat's Tiger Knee technique. Ryu was hit by it and Gill connected with a double head-butt while still airborne, causing Ryu to fall. However, Ryu rolled around and caught him in a sweep causing him to fall. Both fighters rolled away and Gill put his hands forward.

"Kenesis!"

A single ball of fire and ice was hurled at Ryu, causing the ground beneath it to rip apart. On instinct, Ryu side-rolled it and jumped back at Gill, hitting him with a jump kick. Gill reeled back again before grabbing Ryu, lifting him over his head and slamming him down with a powerbomb. Ryu instinctively moved away before Gill could smash his foot down. Back to his feet, Ryu rushed at him again and Gill swung at him. But Ryu anticipated that and Gill was open.

"Shin! Shoryuken!!!!!"

The first blow shattered the ground underneath him and the rest struck upward like a bolt of lightning. But before he could hit the ground, Gill suddenly stopped and hovered there before rotating to his feet with a smile on his face. Ryu was surprised.  I guess that won't work again. I'll just have to keep trying. Gill suddenly flew at him and shot out another kick. Ryu ducked it and let out a fierce punch. But Gill managed to block it...with one of his wings! If that wasn't bad enough, he instantly clothesline Ryu with another wing. Ryu fell hard, but managed to get back on his feet. Looking up, he saw Gill fly at him like an angel of death. Again, instinct took over for Ryu.

"Shoryuken!"

Ryu flew up in a flash and the punch connected with Gill's chest, hurling him backward and shattering the ground again. Gill almost hit the ground but stopped just before he could. Gill rotated upward again and wiped his mouth. Then his already emerald eyes glowed even more and he went into the air. He outstretched his hand to the sky and he began to glow. Suddenly, a massive shower of fire and ice rained down on Ryu. He dodged the projectiles as much as possible, but a few of them still hit him. The remaining ones smashed into the ground and created deep craters. Ryu bent down, recovering from the attack and Gilll hovered down to the ground.

"What was that?"

Sakura seen the fire/ice shower and wondered about it. Chun-Li remained silent as she felt the tremendous power that came from the island. The island was now shaking more visibly than before and the boulders began to fall freely off the sides. She calculated that the island had less than ten minutes left before it collapsed. Suddenly, one of the boulders seem to part away and a small ray of light emitted. It was then that Chun-Li really began to worry.

_The island isn't going to collaspe. It's going to explode!_

On the island, the battle reached an apocalyptic level. Each of their attacks caused damage to the island. All the trees that surrounded them previously were gone and the landscape was shattered and filled with craters. Ryu and Gill faced each other with neither of them doing any real damage to each other. As Ryu continued the fight, a revelation hit him. There was only one way to end this. As he looked at Gill, he could see that he came to the same conclusion. Gill hovered back and his hands began to fill with white energy. The very sight of it grew until his hands were no longer visible beneath it. As he did, Ryu stood in stance and cupped his hands together. The energy within his hand grew and formed, the same way Gill was. Lightning flashed above and thunder rumbled. The energy of the two warriors grew beyond anything neither had ever seen before. As this happened, Ryu prepared the energy.

"Shin!!!!!"

Gill's hands came together.

"Ryu!!!!"

Gill's hands raised into the air briefly before re-pointing them at Ryu.

India...

Dhalsim's meditation is disturbed by a high concentration of energy. _What kind of power is that that can be felt like this?_

Italy...

Rose has just returned to her home when a surge of energy froze her in her steps. _Such power.__ It's...unreal. What creates such a force?_

Russia...

Zangief is training with Darun Mister while R. Mika watched when Zangief let go of Darun.

"Do you feel that? Whoa."

"Yes my friend. But what is it? It feels like a storm, but it's not."

USA...

Guy was training himself when he suddenly stopped and froze. _What the...That power...what creates that? It doesn't make sense._

Hong Kong...

Ken was just issued out of the hospital and was being wheeled out in a wheelchair when he told Eliza to stop moving.

"Ken. What is it?"

"I don't know. I feel... a tremendous wave of energy."

"Is it Ryu?"

"I'm not sure."

The island trembled violently and beams of light broke out of it. The energies made a bright light where Chun-Li and Sakura had to shield their eyes from it. On the island, the ground was no longer even visible and all that existed between Ryu and Gill was light and energy. Then the time came...

"Let us be judged!"

"HADOKENNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A wave of energy fired out of the hands of Gill, coming at Ryu with immense force. At the same time, Ryu lurched his arms forward and a bolt of energy was hurled upward at Gill. The two energies collided with a blinding flash of light. The light completely engulfed everything as the island nearly shook apart. The boat was pushed away as well and it nearly turned to it. The two women desperately held on as the boat rocked through the waves. The rumbling finally stopped and the light began to fade. Sakura and Chun-Li looked and were surprised by what they saw. The island was intact, more or less. However, the glow of light didn't stop and it began to grow again, faster this time.

"That doesn't look good. We better more away fast."

Chun-Li gunned the engine and the boat moved further away. Two minutes later, the island exploded in light again, only this time, the island exploded with it.

"No! Ryu!!!!!!!"

The island was gone. The only thing left in its place was a few trees that floated on the water. The two drove the boat to the area of the island.

"Where is he?"

Chun-Li looked in the water. _Nothing.__ Nothing at all._ She began to panic. _No, he has to be around somewhere._ Tying her hair together, she dove into the water, much to Sakura's surprise. Sakura waited and a minute later, Chun-Li stuck her head out of the water and then dove under again. She did this five times before finally swimming back to the boat. Exhausted, she sat down on the side of the boat, soaked wet. But as Sakura looked at Chun-Li, the water that was on her face wasn't from the sea, but from her own tears.

A week later...

Ken had sent out a search and rescue mission in the surrounding waters to find Ryu after the battle. But no trace of either Ryu or Gill were found. However, he scorched beads of Akuma where recovered and taken to Ken, but not knowing what to do with them; he threw them back into the sea. Nevertheless, everyone kept the hope that Ryu was still alive. Chun-Li believed it the most, waiting for him on the beach by the sea. For three days, she went there and returned, slightly more depressed than before. Then on the fourth day, she went there again. _I guess he really is gone. But I still...feel him. But that may just be hoping against hope. Sakura still believes, and I want to. But..._

Her thoughts wandered and she looked out at the beach. The sun was setting and it shone on the horizon. She watched it go down as it calmly fell. As she looked, a figure was seen walking toward her. At first, she didn't take notice. Then her eyes began to widen as she focused. The figure drew closer_. Is that...? Could that be...no. It must be someone else._ The figure drew ever closer. Even though the person face wasn't seen, an object fluttered in the wind. _A headband.__ A red headband._


	20. Epilouge

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Epilogue…

"Ryu?" She was holding her emotions in, wanting to be sure that that was him. Sure enough, the figure had gotten close enough to be recognized.

"Chun-Li."

"Ryu. It is you! You're alive!" Chun-Li instantly ran out and embraced Ryu, who hugged her back in return. She held on to him tightly before backing her head away. "I knew you were alive. But how? What happened between you and Gill?

"Well, it was a long fight. I never fought so hard in my life..."

_Flashback..._

HADOKENNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SHHHRRRRRRAAAACCCKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The tremendous power of the two attacks created a blinding light. Nevertheless, Ryu kept going. "I will survive. I will survive! For her, I WILL SURVIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The energy increased and a gigantic explosion resulted. After what felt like time frozen, the light faded away. Ryu remained where he was, almost completely strained of energy. The blue-white aura around him was gone as well as the glowing blue eyes and the TEN symbol on his forehead. Before him, was Gill. His body was no longer glowing red and blue as before revealing his true dark skin. His eyes however remained green. Ryu moved to him and Gill turned to him.

"It didn't have to be this way."

Gill nodded, "No. This was the...only way. My journey has finally reached its end."

"Your journey?"

"Yes." Gill stared into the sky, "I was like you once. Generations ago, I walked the same path as you have. I journeyed for ages, seeking an answer. For ages, I thought that the way was to help humanity. But my plan turned into ambition and thus my dream became...different."

"It is not wrong to try to help others. You just needed another chance."

"Heh, you are a warrior. A heart as strong as your strength. I watched your fight against the demon. You were near death, but you pulled through. It was for that woman, was it not?"

"Yes, it was."

"Thank you. Now I...truly......understand...the answer. You must...go. The island...won't last..."

"No. I must get you to safety."

"Even now...you would...seek to help...me? You truly...are the one. Let the remaining fighters...learn what you know now. And thank...you...for showing me."

Gill raised his arm and sent out a small pulse of energy that knocked Ryu away.

"Live, Ryu.......Live......warrior......ughhhhh."

Present...

"Chun-Li. I learned so many things over the past few days. But most of all is how much I care about you."

"Oh, Ryu."

"I been wanting to say this for a long while. I love you, Chun-Li."

"........"

"What is it?"

Chun-Li looked down, while still holding on to Ryu. "It's just that...All this time, and all I can think of right now is that I forgot to give you your present."

"My present?"

At your birthday. I wanted to give you something special. I know it was a week ago, but I still have it with me."

Oh, you didn't have to..."

Yes. I do. Now more than ever."

Slowly, Chun-Li brushed away the few bangs in front of Ryu's face. Then she slowly moved toward him and lightly touched her lips to his. It was a while before she moved away.

"I love you too, Ryu."

On hearing those words, Ryu smiled softly and returned the kiss. They embraced for what seemed like eternity. But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

"It's about time."

"Ryu? It's him! He's alive!" Sakura began to run out, but Ken held her arm.

"Wait, Sakura. Give them a few more minutes."

"What are you...?" She then looked back and realized the situation. "Oh, what was I thinking?"

"Heh, you weren't."

"Hey!"

_Years later….._

"Again."

"Ha!"

Again."

"Aw, come on Sakura. Can't we take a break?"

"Hmm. Well it has been two and a half hours. Okay, five minutes Mikoto."

"Arigato, Sakura." An older Mikoto left the dojo and sat down on the grass outside to rest.

"Hey, Sakura. How's it going?" From the other end of the dojo came Sean and Elena. Sean was holding a load of boxes.

"Sean, Elena, hiya!"

Elena smiled, "We were just stopping by. Eliza and Ken took us shopping. It was a blast."

Sakura then looked over to Sean, "That would explain all the boxes Sean is holding."

"Yeah, but it's alright. He can handle it, right?"

Sean struggled, "Sure thing, Elly. No...ughh, problem."

"Isn't he a great boyfriend? Speaking of which, how are things going between you and Kairi?"

Sakura smiled, "Well, I'm supposed to meet him for dinner tonight. He went out to spar with Ryu."

"Looks like you spoke too soon. Here he comes now."

Kairi walked in from the back of the dojo. His pants were full of grass stains and dirt. "Kairi, what happened?"

Kairi grumbled, "I don't think I'm going to spar with Ryu anymore. After awhile, he gets serious."

Sakura came up to him and massaged his face, "Aw. Well that what you get when you face the master." She lowered her voice and spoke softly, "Does it hurt?"

"A little." he said softly, his face getting red. Sakura smiled more at the effect.

Chun-Li walked in, "Well it looks like everyone is here. Hello guys."  
  
"Hi, Chun-Li."

"Do you know where Ryu went?"

Kairi pointed to the back, "Yeah, he's over the hill by the waterfall."

Chun-Li put her hands on her hips, "Of course. Where else would he go and take him?"

Waterfall.

"Huh?"

A leaf fell from the tree. Ryu reacted to grab it, but missed it.

"Ha, I'm not even close. I can't even predict where the leaf will fall. As long as there is breath in me, I will continue to fight."

"Aggahh."

Ryu turned and walked over to the little sound that came from a little basket on the floor. In it was a little baby boy.

"Yes, little Shinji, you can help me when you grow up a little."

"So there you two are." Chun-Li came out of the shrubbery and into the clearing.

"Sorry to worry you."

"No, it's no worry. I just panic sometimes when he's away. Mother's prerogative."

"Well don't worry too much. I'll always be here to protect him. Father's prerogative"

"Of course. Well, come on. Dinner is ready."

"Alright. Doesn't that sound good, Shinji?"

"Gurgglleahhh!" Ryu picked up the child and latched the bundle on his back.

Chun-Li teased, "If he does become like you when he grows up, I won't be able to make enough food anymore."

"Heh, let's go. Oh, I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

Ryu suddenly held her and kissed her firmly. "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled

"Ahhahh."

Chun Li laughed and tickled the child with her finger. "Yeah, we love you too, Shinji."

"Come on."

The couple joined hands and walked away, to resume their life together. As they did, Ryu thought to himself, _I will always be a warrior and as one, I will fight to protect the ones I care about. It is the way a warrior, a person should live by. He looked at his son. And I will make sure to teach you that, Shinji, my son._

: I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic. It took awhile to make, but I think it's worth it. I wonder what I'll make next time. A DBZ/ SF crossover? Or maybe a Tekkaman/Gundam Wing crossover. Oops, I've said too much. Well, until next time. Sayonara. (Picks up duffel bag and walks into the moonlight.)


End file.
